


In My Arms

by TenderRain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувствуя себя одинокой, после разговора с психотерапевтом мэр Миллс решает усыновить ребенка. Но единственным вариантом была девочка пяти лет. И, не в силах ждать еще два года, Миллс удочеряет маленькую Эмму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Я ничего не чувствую, – это признание с трудом далось мэру Миллс. Она не привыкла открывать душу перед кем-то. Но и отступать не было в ее привычках. И, раз уж она вызвала этого психотерапевта, то следовало ему рассказать, что именно ее беспокоит.  
– Ребенок, – доктор Хоппер улыбнулся, выслушав Реджину, когда она рассказала про Оуэна. – Он бы мог придать всему смысл.  
Сердце забилось чаще. Ребенок. Возможно, это действительно именно то, что ей нужно, чтобы заполнить пустоту в своем сердце.  
Но, словно издеваясь, в каждом агентстве по усыновлению ей говорили одно и то же: очередь на несколько лет вперед.   
Стиснув кулаки от злости, мэр глубоко вздохнула. Был еще шанс получить ребенка именно сейчас, но для этого ей придется обратиться за помощью к человеку, с которым она предпочла бы не связываться. Но в данной ситуации других вариантов Миллс не видела.  
Как Реджина и ожидала, уже на следующий день Голд сообщил ей, что есть ребенок, от которого отказались.   
– Но один небольшой недостаток, мисс Миллс, – Голд скривил губы в легкой усмешке. – Это не младенец, как вы хотели. Малышке уже пять лет. Приемные родители отказались от нее, вернув в детский дом.  
– Пять лет? Вы издеваетесь? Мне нужен младенец, – Реджина старалась сдержать свою злость. Она так надеялась на Голда, но даже он не смог предоставить ей то, что нужно.   
– Увы, это единственный вариант на данный момент, – пожал плечами антиквар. – И других, как я понимаю, в ближайшие несколько лет не предвидится. Даже этого ребенка я с трудом нашел. Многие хотят иметь детей.   
Ухмылка, скользнувшая по его лицу, не понравилась мэру. Голд всегда и во всем искал выгоду для себя, и Миллс не сомневалась, что и в этот раз было что-то не так.  
– Я так понимаю, эта малышка вам не нужна? – вырвал он Реджину из невеселых раздумий.  
– Пожалуй, это все же хороший вариант, – наконец произнесла мэр. – Девочка уже достаточно взрослая, и управляться с ней будет намного легче, нежели с младенцем.   
– Вот и отлично, – весело улыбнулся Голд. – Я почему-то не сомневался, что вы согласитесь, поэтому заранее подготовил все бумаги, – он протянул ей документы. – Вас ждут завтра в Бостоне.   
Мэр выдавила некое подобие улыбки и взяла протянутые листочки.  
«Пять лет. Это не совсем то, что я хотела, – думала Миллс, выходя из лавки Голда и намеренно громко хлопая дверью. – Но и ждать два года, а то и больше, я не собираюсь».   
Весь остаток дня Миллс провела дома, подготавливая комнату для будущей дочери. 

* * *

 

Всегда сдержанная мэр Миллс в этот момент, сидя перед директором детского дома, нервничала как никогда. Ей не терпелось поскорее увидеть свою дочь, но приходилось отвечать на множество вопросов.  
– Мисс Миллс, – обратился к ней директор, – в этом усыновлении есть один минус…  
– И почему мне все говорят о минусах? – усмехнулась Миллс. – Хоть бы раз кто-нибудь сказал о плюсах.  
– Плюсы, несомненно, есть, – засмеялся мужчина напротив нее. – Я хотел сказать, что бывают непредвиденные ситуации. Например, переливание крови при операциях, и тому подобное, когда требуются настоящие родные ребенка. Но вы не сможете с ними связаться. Мы просто-напросто их не знаем. Девочку нашли на обочине дороги совершенно одну.  
– Ребенок болен? – напряглась Миллс, выслушав все это.  
– Нет, с чего вы взяли? Девочка абсолютно здорова. Но в жизни всякое бывает.  
– Действительно, – согласно кивнула мэр. – Когда я уже смогу ее увидеть?  
– Подождите буквально пару минут, – взяв документы, мужчина вышел из кабинета.  
Напряжение, владевшее мэром еще со вчерашнего дня, усилилось. Не в силах больше сидеть на месте, она встала и начала ходить по кабинету, пытаясь сосредоточить свое внимание на чем угодно. Только чувство тревоги с каждой секундой пробиралось в ее сердце, заставляя еще больше нервничать. Миллс пыталась списать все это на предстоящую встречу с ребенком, которому она должна была стать матерью. Но было что-то еще. Что-то непонятное и едва уловимое.  
– Мисс Миллс, – позвал ее директор. Резко остановившись, мэр развернулась.   
Рядом с мужчиной стояла пятилетняя девчушка. Светлые волосики собраны в хвостики, смешно подрагивающие при ходьбе. Девочка остановилась позади мужчины, прижимая к груди небольшой рюкзачок, в котором, по-видимому, были дорогие сердцу ребенка вещи. Серо-зеленые глаза девочки недоверчиво осматривали Реджину.  
– Эмма, познакомься со своей новой мамой, – директор подтолкнул малышку к замершей Миллс, которая почему-то не осмелилась шагнуть навстречу девочке.  
– Привет, – Реджина, наконец, подошла к девочке. Но та не сделала ответного шага.  
– Она тоже бросит меня, – малышка отвернулась от Реджины. Сердце Миллс сжалось от жалости, когда она услышала с какой грустью и отчаянием произнесла свои слова Эмма.  
– Эмма, милая, я не брошу тебя, – мэр преодолела разделяющее их расстояние и, присев на корточки перед ребенком, взяла маленькую ладошку в свою. – Посмотри на меня.  
Нехотя девочка все же повернулась. В ее глазах перемешались грусть и отчаяние, которые ребенок ее возраста не должен был знать. Но судьба слишком рано познакомила малышку с реалиями жизни.  
– Иди сюда, – Миллс осторожно потянула девочку к себе и, когда та поддалась, крепко обняла малышку. – Я не брошу тебя, – прошептала она, поглаживая Эмму по спине.  
– Обещаешь? – прошептала девочка, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Реджины.  
– Обещаю, – мягко произнесла Миллс, еще крепче прижимая к себе Эмму.  
Директор, все это время молча стоявший в стороне и наблюдавший за мэром и девочкой, напомнил о себе легким покашливанием.   
– Мисс Миллс, – обратился он к Реджине. – Вам необходимо подписать еще пару бумаг, и вы с дочерью можете быть свободны.  
– Конечно, – мэр поднялась на ноги, но руки Эммы из своей не выпустила.  
Девочка вцепилась в нее так, словно боялась, что если отпустит, то Реджина исчезнет.   
Когда все формальности, наконец, были закончены, и Миллс с малышкой оказались на улице, только тогда мэр смогла свободно вздохнуть.   
– А где мой папа? – неожиданно спросила Эмма.  
На секунду Миллс замешкалась. Она не думала, что малышка спросит об этом.  
– Его нет, – с грустью в голосе сказала Реджина, вспоминая в этот момент своего собственного отца. – Только я.  
– Это хорошо, – девочка произнесла это с облегчением. Брюнетка не успела удивиться, как Эмма добавила: – Мой прошлый папа был злой.   
– А мама?   
– Она была хорошей, – пожала плечами девочка. – Но у них появился свой малыш, и она меня разлюбила. И вернула в детский дом.  
В душе Реджины поднималась злость на столь беспечных людей, которые сначала дали маленькому ребенку надежду, а потом избавились, как от чего-то старого и ненужного, когда появилось более новое.   
– Я никогда тебя не брошу, обещаю, – Реджина сжала детскую ладошку. Сердце пропустило удар, когда Эмма доверчиво посмотрела на нее, и сжала в ответ ее руку. – Поехали домой.  
Всю дорогу до Сторибрука с губ мэра не сходила улыбка. Бросая время от времени взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, она с умилением смотрела на спящую девочку. Даже во сне Эмма не выпускала свой рюкзачок.   
Реджине, конечно, было интересно, что же такого в нем драгоценного, что ребенок так прижимает его к себе. Но считала, что лучше будет, если малышка сама покажет. Она не собиралась давить на ребенка, если хотела полностью расположить малышку к себе, и завоевать ее любовь.  
Наконец, показался придорожный знак с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук». Миллс облегченно выдохнула, когда, наконец, пересекла черту и оказалась в родном городе.


	2. Chapter 2

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ребенка, мэр Миллс вытащила Эмму из машины и понесла в дом. На удивление, девочка оказалась легкой, словно пушинка. Будто ее и не кормили вовсе.  
Если бы кто-то увидел в этот момент лицо мэра, то не поверил бы своим глазам. Всегда холодная и надменная, сейчас женщина улыбалась, глядя на безмятежно спящую девочку.   
Кое-как изловчившись, брюнетка достала ключи от дома, открыла дверь и вошла. Малышка на ее руках слабо пошевелилась. Реджина замерла, но Эмма так и не проснулась. Лишь сильнее прижалась к Миллс. Облегченно выдохнув, брюнетка отнесла малышку на второй этаж в заранее приготовленную комнату. Опустив девочку на кровать, мэр села на самый край и неотрывно смотрела на Эмму. Всего каких-то пару часов, а она уже привыкла к ребенку. Назвать это материнской любовью было пока еще сложно, но при взгляде на Эмму Реджина не могла не улыбаться.  
Когда-то давно она уже была мачехой для Белоснежки. Но то было поневоле. И ничего, кроме ненависти к падчерице, она не испытывала. На долю секунды лицо мэра помрачнело при воспоминании о маленькой предательнице. Но тут же губ коснулась легкая улыбка: несносная девчонка получила по заслугам. И теперь, когда в жизни мэра появилась Эмма, она могла сказать, что будет счастлива и сделает все, чтобы малышка ни в чем не нуждалась. Реджина была уверена, что сможет стать прекрасной матерью.  
Эмма пошевелилась и заставила женщину отвлечься от своих мыслей. Протянув руку, брюнетка убрала упавшую на лицо светлую прядь. Девочка приоткрыла глаза и сонным взглядом окинула комнату. Реджина улыбнулась, когда малышка посмотрела на нее. Уголки губ Эммы дрогнули в некоем подобии на улыбку, а глаза снова закрылись.   
Решив больше не тревожить детский сон, мэр встала и вышла из спальни, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. К тому же, нужно было приготовить ужин. Миллс понятия не имела, чем кормили Эмму в приюте. И ее беспокоил вес девочки. Она еще не знала, что любит и не любит ребенок. Но будить ее мэр не собиралась. 

* * *

 

Посмотрев на время, Реджина вздохнула. Почти шесть вечера. Так или иначе, а Эмму будить нужно. Хотя бы для того, чтобы девочка поела. И, откровенно говоря, брюнетку начало беспокоить то, что Эмма так долго спит.   
Она уже собиралась подняться наверх, когда зазвонил телефон.  
– Да, Сидни, – немного раздраженно ответила брюнетка. – Надеюсь, у тебя что-то срочное?  
– Мэр Миллс, вы просили меня найти хоть какую-нибудь информацию о вашей дочери. Ну так вот, я нашел.  
– Так быстро? – хотя удивляться тут было нечему. Мэр приказывала, и подчиненные беспрекословно выполняли поручения, и чем быстрее, тем лучше же для них.   
– Информация весьма скудная, мадам мэр. Я послал вам все по факсу, – ответил Сидни, явно желая поскорее закончить разговор.   
Забыв об ужине и Эмме, Реджина смотрела на листок бумаги и не верила своим глазам.  
– Нет, этого не может быть, – ошеломленно пробормотала мэр. Будто ее слова могли изменить то, что было написано.   
– Голд, старый засранец! – почти выкрикнула Реджина, комкая листок и отшвыривая его от себя, словно он был заразный.   
Сжав от злости кулаки, мэр невидящим взглядом уставилась в одну точку на противоположной стене. Она ведь чувствовала вчера, что что-то не так. Но желание завести ребенка затмило все инстинкты. И теперь Реджина не знала, как ей поступить. Вернуть девочку обратно в приют?  
Теплая ладошка коснулась ее руки. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Миллс опустила взгляд на вставшую рядом с ней Эмму.  
– Что-то случилось? Тебе плохо? – беспокойство, прозвучавшее в голосе ребенка, тронуло Реджину.   
– Нет, – Миллс наклонилась к девочке, – со мной все хорошо. А как ты? – она провела ладонью по щеке девочки. – Хорошо спала?  
Эмма молча кивнула и начала оглядываться по сторонам с любопытством рассматривая окружающие ее предметы.  
– У тебя большой дом, – наконец произнесла она. – Не такой, где я раньше жила. Как тебя зовут?  
– Реджина. Но ты ведь не будешь меня называть по имени? Ведь я теперь твоя мама.  
– Не буду, – замотала головой девочка. – Ты же не вернешь меня в детский дом?  
У женщины сердце едва не выскочило из груди от того, с какой надеждой посмотрела на нее Эмма. Реджина обещала. Обещала не кому-нибудь, а ребенку, за чью судьбу была теперь ответственна. И сейчас, глядя в эти грустные, полные надежды глаза девочки, мэр отчетливо поняла, что не сможет предать эту малышку, как это уже сделали предыдущие приемные родители.   
– Не верну, – Миллс притянула Эмму к себе и обняла. – Обещаю, что не подведу тебя.  
– Я верю, – шмыгнула носом Эмма. – Мама.   
На душе потеплело от этого короткого, но такого драгоценного слова.   
– Ты, наверное, есть хочешь, – спохватилась Реджина, беря девочку за руку, и ведя к уже накрытому столу.  
Это был первый вечер в этом доме, наполненный улыбками и детским смехом.  
Мэр боялась, что Эмма не сможет ее принять. Довериться. Но пока что все шло отлично.   
В десять вечера Реджина отвела утомленную Эмму в спальню. Тихо напевая колыбельную, Миллс гладила девочку по волосам и думала о том, что завтра нужно решить вопрос со школой.   
Убедившись, что Эмма крепко спит, брюнетка соскользнула с кровати. Она не успела спросить малышку, боится она темноты, или же нет, поэтому на всякий случай оставила ночник включенным. Выйдя из комнаты и притворив за собой дверь, мэр спустилась вниз.  
Убирая посуду, Реджина заметила выброшенный ею листок бумаги. Внутри вновь поднялась злость на расчетливого антиквара. Бросив все, она буквально вылетела из дома. Плевать на позднее время. Если она не поговорит с Голдом сегодня, то завтра, возможно, у нее просто не будет на это времени.

* * *

 

Не обращая внимания на вывеску «Закрыто», Миллс дернула дверь на себя. Как она и ожидала, заперто не было. Голд все еще был на своем рабочем месте.  
– Мадам мэр? Что привело вас в столь позднее время ко мне? – антиквар явно был недоволен тем, что его побеспокоили.  
– Вы знали! – Реджина буквально набросилась на Голда.  
– Что именно знал? – спросил антиквар. И было непонятно, то ли действительно не понимает, то ли притворяется.   
– Ребенок, которого вы отыскали для меня, – брюнетка уперлась руками в витрину и нагнулась к Голду, на лице которого блуждала странная улыбка. – Она была найдена в окрестностях Сторибрука пять лет назад!  
– Какое странное совпадение, – усмехнулся Голд.  
– Она важна, да? – Миллс едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не врезать Голду и стереть с его лица эту ухмылку. – Девочка важна?  
– Для вас, полагаю, да. В смысле, как ваша дочь, – Голд отодвинулся от разъяренной брюнетки. – И я, откровенно говоря, не понимаю, что вам от меня нужно?  
– Вы это предусмотрели, – Реджина скривила губы в презрении. – Вы знали все заранее.   
– Знал о чем? – раздраженно спросил Голд. – Знаете что, мадам мэр. Идите домой, отдохните. Заодно и меня избавьте от своего присутствия. И, я так понимаю, вы бросили девочку одну в доме?   
– Вы еще ответите мне за это, – бросила Реджина, вылетая из антикварной лавки.  
Свежий ночной воздух немного остудил пылающее лицо. Вздохнув пару раз и взяв себя в руки, мэр села в свою машину и рванула к дому. Только сейчас она подумала о том, что Эмма могла проснуться и, не найдя мамы дома, подумала бы, что ее снова предали.  
Но, к счастью, все было тихо. Ни детского плача, ни каких-либо еще посторонних шумов. Заглянув в спальню дочери и удостоверившись, что та спит, Миллс ушла к себе. Завтра предстоял не менее тяжелый день: определить Эмму в школу, разгрести тот завал скопившейся работы, которой мэр в эти дни не занималась.   
Едва коснувшись головой подушки, мэр провалилась в беспокойный сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Крик, резко прорезавший ночную тишину, заставил мэра подскочить на постели. Скинув одеяло, брюнетка выбежала из комнаты и бросилась в детскую.   
Эмма металась по кровати, отчаянно прижимая к груди маленькое вязаное детское одеяльце. По щекам текли слезы. Громко всхлипнув, девочка распахнула глаза и села. Взгляд ребенка отрешенно смотрел куда-то мимо женщины, застывшей на пороге.  
– Эмма, милая, что случилось? – Реджина села на постель, притягивая и обнимая дрожащее тельце к себе. – Плохой сон приснился?  
Малышка кивнула и обхватила маму за плечи, сильнее прижимаясь к ней.   
– Все хорошо, это просто сон, – одной рукой Миллс поглаживала влажные от пота волосы девочки, а второй водила по спине круговыми движениями. – Я здесь, я с тобой. Все хорошо.   
Брюнетка чувствовала, как бешено бьющееся детское сердечко постепенно приходит в нормальный ритм. Всхлипы стали тише, тело больше не дрожало.  
Реджина легла на кровать, утягивая за собой Эмму. Смахнув с бледного личика слезы, брюнетка прижалась губами ко лбу ребенка.   
– Расскажи мне, – прошептала Миллс. – Что тебе приснилось?  
– Я… – Эмма вновь задрожала. – Я не знаю. Там было много людей. Они дрались. У одного мужчины было много крови, и он держал на руках малыша. Кажется, это была я.  
– Почему ты так решила? – нахмурилась Реджина.   
Эмма замолчала и сильнее стиснула в руках одеяльце, которое держала.  
– Вот, – сглотнув, Эмма поднесла к лицу Миллс одеяльце. – Малыш был завернут в такое же.  
Взяв из рук девочки протянутую вещь, Реджина недоуменно посмотрела на ребенка. Потом на красиво связанное одеяльце с вышитым на нем именем «Эмма».   
Реджина знала, что означает этот сон. Эмма видела, как отец отчаянно защищает своего ребенка. Но ведь… Как такое возможно? Эмме было всего несколько минут от роду, когда все произошло. Как она может помнить? Как она может видеть свое прошлое? Миллс не могла найти ответы на эти вопросы.  
– Это просто сон, – утешающее произнесла Реджина. – Это одеяльце. Откуда оно у тебя?  
– Это все, что осталось у меня от моих настоящих родителей, – девочка провела ладошкой по мокрому лицу. – Наверное, мама связала. Почему они меня бросили?  
Эмма вновь всхлипнула и уткнулась в подушку.  
– Возможно, у них не было выбора, – Реджина поцеловала девочку в макушку. – Мы никогда этого не узнаем. Но это уже и не важно, милая. Ведь я с тобой. Я люблю тебя, и никогда не поступлю так. Тебе нужно поспать сейчас. А завтра мы сходим к доктору Хопперу.  
– Я не сумасшедшая! – внезапно взвилась Эмма. Серые глаза полыхали гневом.   
Не было удивительным то, что девочка уже успела познакомиться со многими в этом маленьком городке. И знала, кто чем занимается.  
«Ребенок слишком рано узнал значение слова «психотерапевт», – покачала головой Реджина. – Что, черт возьми, творилось в этом детском доме?»  
– Конечно, нет, милая, – брюнетка успокаивающе погладила дочь по щеке. – Доктор просто поговорит с тобой о твоем кошмаре и поможет больше их не видеть.  
Эмма недоверчиво посмотрела на Реджину.   
– Я не хочу к доктору, – произнесла она, выворачиваясь из объятий женщины и заползая под одеяло.   
Мэр вздохнула.   
– Хорошо. Не хочешь, не пойдем.  
– Правда? – из-под одеяла показалась детская мордашка и тут же снова исчезла. – Обещаешь?   
– Обещаю, – после этого Эмма, хоть и не вылезла, но все равно придвинулась ближе к Реджине, позволяя той обнять себя.  
Миллс вслушивалась в размеренное детское сопение, и в голове роем носились мысли. Это был пока что только первый подобный кошмар. А что, если они не прекратятся? И Эмма не захочет принимать помощь от Арчи? Что тогда делать ей, Реджине?   
Брюнетка пыталась подавить в себе внезапно появившуюся мысль, а не поступила ли она опрометчиво, беря ребенка из детского дома. Только вот сомнение уже засело вредным червячком в мозгу женщины. Возможно, нужно было отказаться от Эммы, пока еще было не поздно. Ведь раньше ее не особо заботила судьба людей. Но в тот момент мэр позволила себе проявить слабость по отношению к ребенку. И теперь ей придется расплачиваться за это.   
Миллс предчувствовала, что это только начало всех проблем, которые может принести ей Эмма.   
«За магию нужно платить, дорогуша», – прозвучал в голове ехидный голос.   
Видимо, это и была та самая цена за проклятье. И Миллс не была уверена, что сможет заплатить ее.  
С такими невеселыми мыслями мэр отправилась в царство Морфея.

* * *

 

– Мадам мэр? – доктор Хоппер нерешительно стоял на пороге ее кабинета.   
– Проходите, – Миллс кивнула ему и указала на кресло.  
Арчи нервно улыбнулся и пристроился на самом краешке.   
– Что-то случилось? – Хоппер поправил сползшие на нос очки.  
– Нет, просто пригласила вас на чашечку кофе. Скучно одной, – язвительно сказала брюнетка.  
Доктор смутился и заерзал на месте.  
– Так… что вас беспокоит? – наконец выдавил из себя психотерапевт.  
– Моя дочь. Ей снятся кошмары.  
– Поподробнее, пожалуйста, – нахмурился Арчи.  
Реджина пересказала ему сон девочки. И стала ждать ответа от него.  
– Это был только один сон? – спросил Хоппер. – Или ей давно уже такое снится?  
– Пока только один, – кивнула мэр. – По крайней мере, я знаю всего лишь о сегодняшнем случае. Но, думаю, Эмма мне бы рассказала, если бы это было не в первый раз.  
– Трудно сделать выводы, основываясь на одном единственном кошмаре. Вполне возможно, что это отголоски какой-то детской травмы. А может быть и самый обычный кошмар. В любом случае, мне нужно поговорить с Эммой, а не с вами.  
Мэр вздохнула. Ей прекрасно было известно, что это за травма такая. Но никто не должен был о ней знать.  
– Я не просто так вызвала вас к себе на работу. Вы не сможете побеседовать с Эммой. Она этого не хочет. Было бы иначе, я бы привела ее к вам в офис.  
– Тогда, увы, я ничем не могу помочь, – Арчи встретился с холодным взглядом мэра.  
– Я думала, что вы посоветуете какое-нибудь лекарство. Снотворное.  
– Мэр Миллс, я, конечно, понимаю ваше беспокойство за дочь. Но давать ребенку ее возраста подобные лекарства, тем более основываясь лишь на ваших словах, без беседы с девочкой – это опасно. К тому же, это был только один сон. Который может и не повториться.  
Миллс смерила психотерапевта гневным взглядом. Она уже хотела высказать все, что о нем думает, когда дверь распахнулась и в кабинет влетела запыхавшаяся Эмма.  
– Мама! – крикнула девочка, но, увидев Арчи, резко притормозила и попятилась назад. – Нет! – замотала она головой. – Ты же обещала!  
– Эмма, милая, – мэр поднялась, но не успела и шагу сделать, как малышка выбежала из кабинета.   
Реджина бросилась за ней. Следом поспевал Арчи. Когда же они выскочили на улицу, Эммы и след простыл. Брюнетка в отчаянии посмотрела на доктора Хоппера.  
– Думаю, вам стоит вернуться домой. Ей ведь некуда больше идти. Да и город она еще не так хорошо знает, – предложил Арчи.  
– Да, пожалуй, вы правы, – согласно кивнула Реджина, направляясь к машине.  
Но в доме стояла гробовая тишина. Миллс проверила все комнаты, подвал, гараж. Каждое укромное место, куда мог забраться ребенок. Эммы нигде не было.  
Набрав дрожащими пальцами номер шерифа, Реджина буквально выкрикнула в трубку, когда услышала ответ:  
– Грэм, Эмма пропала!

* * *

 

Поиски по городу ничего не дали. Исколесив вдоль и поперек все улицы, и так и не найдя девочку, Реджина готова уже была впасть в отчаянье.   
– Мы найдем ее, – не совсем уверенным голосом произнес шериф, наливая в стакан кофе и протягивая мэру.  
Ни слова не произнеся, брюнетка сделала глоток и поморщилась от дрянного вкуса.  
Зазвонил телефон Грэма. Отойдя на расстояние, шериф ответил. Потом резко повернулся к мэру и улыбнулся.  
– Нашлась, – облегченно выдохнул он. Едва не уронив стакан, Реджина с громким стуком поставила его на стол и вскочила на ноги.

* * *

 

«И как она только нашла это место?» – думала Миллс, шагая по песку и увязая каблуками в нем. Эмма сидела на полу деревянного замка спиной к ней, и не видела, как женщина приблизилась. Когда же Миллс положила руки на плечи девочки, та вздрогнула.   
– Уходи, – тихо сказала она, даже не повернув головы.  
В сердце Реджины болезненно кольнуло.   
– Эмма, это не то, что ты подумала, – почти в отчаянии произнесла брюнетка. – Доктор Хоппер приходил ко мне, потому что ему необходимо было продлить лицензию. Иначе он лишится работы. Это вовсе не по твоему поводу.  
Малышка повернулась, пристально глядя женщине в глаза.  
– Ты врешь. Мне всегда все врут, – голос девочки дрогнул.  
– Эмма, – брюнетка сжала плечи девочки, – Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о тебе. Потому что ты мне не безразлична.  
Эмма все так же смотрела на свою приемную мать, словно видела что-то, чего не могли разглядеть другие.  
Реджина ждала.  
Наконец, Эмма подползла к ней и обняла.  
– Больше так не делай.  
– Никогда, – в карих глазах мэра застыли слезы.  
Подхватив на руки дочь, Реджина направилась к полицейской машине, возле которой их уже ждал шериф.  
– Отвези нас домой, – сказала Миллс шерифу, открывая дверцу заднего сидения.   
Устало откинувшись на спинку, мэр позволила себе на какое-то время расслабиться. Эмма сидела на ее коленях и отрешенно смотрела в окно.  
«Какие еще «сюрпризы» ты мне преподнесешь, Эмма?» - размышляла Миллс всю дорогу до дома.


	4. Chapter 4

Теперь каждое утро дом Миллсов был наполнен звуками громко хлопающих дверей, топотом ног, когда Эмма проносилась мимо спальни Реджины: в такие моменты мэр всегда думала, почему ребенку неймется, и она не может вести себя потише. Брюнетку забавляло детское недовольное ворчание, когда она пыталась вытащить из постели сонную Эмму и отвезти в школу. Иногда все это сопровождалось звонким детским смехом. В такие моменты Миллс чувствовала себя действительно счастливой женщиной.   
Улыбка на детском личике рождала ответную улыбку мэра. На душе сразу становилось теплее, а сердце радостно трепетало, когда Реджина слышала из уст Эммы слово «мама».  
Прибавившиеся заботы нисколько не напрягали Реджину. Она привыкла справляться с трудностями. Благо дело, спустя примерно месяц проживания с Миллс, девочка стала менее проблемной.   
Ночные кошмары тоже отступили. По крайней мере, Эмма ни о чем таком не говорила. И брюнетка надеялась, что сны действительно прекратились и дочь ничего не скрывает от нее.   
Реджина никогда не позволяла себе праздных прогулок по городу. Все свое время она посвящала работе. Теперь же необходимо было выкраивать время и на ребенка. Иногда Реджину поражала непрактичность Эммы. Она не видела абсолютно ничего хорошего и смешного в беготне по лужам, попытках снять несчастных, застрявших на дереве котят. Но Эмма с каким-то непробиваемым упорством лезла «спасать» все, что можно и нельзя. Или же с диким визгом бросалась в стаю голубей, тем самым разгоняя напуганных птиц, а потом со счастливой улыбкой смотрела, как они взмывают в небо, улетая подальше от «обидчицы».  
Первое время Реджина лишь закатывала глаза, пытаясь угомонить разбушевавшегося ребенка, которому не дали полазить по деревьям со «спасательной миссией». Но потом мэр привыкла. Тем более, заметив, что другие дети ничем не лучше, и почти такие же непоседы. Не последнюю роль сыграли во всем этом и слова доктора Хоппера:  
– Она всего лишь ребенок, мадам мэр. И если вы начнете ей во многом отказывать, то можете потерять ту тонкую нить, которую едва успели установить. Я, конечно, не говорю, что ребенку можно все. Но и ограничивать слишком сильно не стоит. Со временем это пройдет.   
Иногда Реджина ловила себя на мысли о сходстве Эммы и Белоснежки в любви к поискам приключений на одно мягкое место. Но быстро отгоняла от себя эти мысли. Не это должно ее тревожить. И не сейчас.  
Куда больше мэра беспокоило то, что Эмма вот-вот перейдет в класс мисс Бланшард. Встреча с настоящей матерью становилась неизбежна. Конечно, Эмма не знала, кем ей приходится скромная учительница, и Реджина пообещала себе, что девочка никогда не узнает, чего бы это ни стоило мэру. Но тревога с каждым новым днем нарастала все сильнее. Магия в этом мире была непредсказуема, и, если верить пророчеству Румпельштильцхена, то именно Эмма должна была разрушить проклятье. К тому же мэр знала, что кровные узы всегда очень сильны.   
И она боялась. Боялась того, что Эмма может проникнуться симпатией, а то и любовью к женщине, чье сердце не знает границ доброты. Это и стало одной из причин, по которой мэр многое позволяла ребенку. И по возможности старалась быть с девочкой не слишком строгой.   
Осень наступила стремительно быстро. Реджина даже заметить не успела, как незаметно пролетело время в обществе Эммы.   
– Ты готова? – спросила брюнетка, ободряюще улыбаясь девочке, сидящей на заднем сидении.   
Эмма безразлично пожала плечами, глядя на здание школы. Желания идти туда у ребенка совсем не было. А куча детей, столпившихся у крыльца, нагнетали уныние. Ни с кем из ребят Эмма так и не нашла общий язык. Да и не собиралась. Девочка не любила большое общество. Даже в приюте старалась держаться подальше от всех.   
Доктор Хоппер предполагал, что девочка, возможно, еще не адаптировалась к смене обстановки. Или же Эмма по своему характеру просто неконтактный ребенок. Эти ответы совсем не удовлетворяли Миллс. И она пригрозила Арчи увольнением, если он не найдет причину отстраненности ребенка от общества и, соответственно, решение этой проблемы. Психотерапевт лишь пожимал плечами. Невозможно заставить человека против его воли, тем более ребенка, делать то, чего ему совсем не хочется.   
Выбравшись из машины, Реджина открыла дверь, выпуская Эмму. Взявшись за руки, они прошли к зданию школы, где их уже поджидала коротко стриженая брюнетка.  
– Добрый день, – Мэри-Маргарет лучезарно улыбалась, приветствуя каждого ученика. – Мадам мэр, – учительница враз как-то сникла при виде мэра. Но Эмме она улыбнулась. – Привет, Эмма.  
Реджине не понравился взгляд, каким посмотрела на девочку учительница. Мисс Бланшард буквально искрилась любовью и доброжелательностью, отчего у Миллс возникло острое желание придушить учительницу, не беря в расчет тот факт, что учителям в принципе так положено вести себя с детьми.   
– Эмма, – мэр подозвала к себе дочь.  
– Прошу прощения, мадам мэр, но урок вот-вот начнется, – выпалила Мэри-Маргарет.   
– Ваш урок никуда не сбежит, – бросила Миллс, не глядя на своего раздражителя.  
– Ты же знаешь, что у мамы много работы, милая, – немного грустно произнесла Реджина. Эмма кивнула. – Но я постараюсь забрать тебя сегодня. Если не смогу, то попрошу шерифа Грэма отвезти тебя домой.  
– Я могу проводить ее, – осмелилась встрять Бланшард, за что тут же была награждена ледяным взглядом карих глаз.  
– Не утруждайтесь, – процедила мэр, натянуто улыбаясь.   
Мэри-Маргарет поспешно кивнула. Она искренне не понимала, почему мэр не может позволить ей привести Эмму. Но думать об этом сейчас не было времени. Прозвенел школьный звонок.  
– Я хочу, чтобы меня забрала ты, – девочка обвила талию Реджины руками и уткнулась ей в живот.  
– Я постараюсь, милая, – Миллс наклонилась и поцеловала дочь в макушку. – А теперь иди.  
Вздохнув, Эмма последовала за мисс Бланшард, игнорируя протянутую учительницей руку, чему мэр несказанно обрадовалась, и даже позволила себе улыбнуться. Со стороны это выглядело, будто мать улыбается, глядя на своего ребенка, хотя на самом деле причина была несколько иная.

* * *

 

Едва прозвенел звонок с последнего занятия, как дети гурьбой кинулись вон из класса, на ходу запихивая в рюкзаки тетради и учебники. Мэри-Маргарет тщетно пыталась перекричать галдящую толпу. Наконец, дверь за последним учеником захлопнулась.  
Приводя класс в порядок, учительница время от времени бросала взгляды в окно. Заметив светловолосую макушку Эммы, она замерла. Девочка бродила туда-сюда вокруг здания школы. Ни мэра, ни шерифа не было видно.   
Вздохнув, Бланшард вышла из кабинета.   
Как только она оказалась на улице, ее слуха достигли детские вопли. А затем послышались взрывы хохота.  
– Не смей так называть мою маму! – столько злости в детском голосе Бланшард еще не слышала за всю свою жизнь.  
Предчувствуя, что творится что-то неладное, женщина бросилась на голоса. Сердце едва не ушло в пятки, когда она увидела несколько переплетенных детских тел, катающихся по земле. То и дело в воздух взмывала чья-то рука, а затем исчезала в куче тел, после чего тут же доносились вскрики.   
– Вы что творите! – пытаясь перекричать царивший гомон, Мэри-Маргарет бросилась разнимать дерущихся.   
Небольшая толпа, стоявшая кольцом и наблюдавшая за дракой, расступилась. Кто-то вовсе бросился бежать подальше, не желая, чтобы тоже досталось.   
– Пусти! – Эмма, отчаянно брыкаясь, махая руками, пыталась дотянуться до мальчика из соседнего класса.   
Взглянув на ребенка, Бланшард охнула: у того была разбита губа и рассечена бровь. Эмма выглядела не лучше - все лицо в ссадинах и царапинах.   
– Эмма! Прекрати! – брюнетка покрепче перехватила девочку и прижала к себе.   
Детские, надрывные всхлипы буквально разрывали сердце.   
– Он сказал плохое о моей маме, – девочка судорожно вздохнула, и вновь попыталась высвободиться из объятий учительницы.   
– Мы разберемся с этим позже, – Бланшард гладила Эмму по волосам. – А сейчас я отвезу тебя в больницу.  
– Не хочу в больницу! – Эмма ужом извивалась в руках брюнетки. Мэри-Маргарет лишь диву давалась, откуда в маленьком детском теле столько силы.  
– Придется, Эмма, – Мэри-Маргарет покрепче обхватила девочку и потащила к машине. А про себя добавила: «Иначе твоя мама от меня мокрого места не оставит».

* * *

 

– Где вы были, я вас спрашиваю, мисс Бланшард? – гневный голос мэра слышала вся больница. – Вам доверили ребенка!   
Вжав голову в плечи, Бланшард стояла напротив Реджины, стараясь смотреть той в глаза и стойко терпеть сыпавшиеся на ее голову оскорбления.   
– Не справляетесь со своей работой? Я вам быстро замену найду! – последнее Миллс буквально выплюнула в лицо съежившейся учительнице. – А теперь убирайтесь, чтобы я вас больше не видела.  
Стрелой метнувшись к выходу, Бланшард вылетела на улицу, будто за не гнались все черти ада.  
– Ну вот и все, – доктор Вейл закончил обрабатывать царапины Эммы. – До свадьбы заживет.  
– Не хочу замуж, – буркнула Эмма, прижимаясь к подошедшей Реджине. Вейл хмыкнул.  
– Что случилось, Эмма? Кто это с тобой сделал? – Миллс вглядывалась в напуганные серые глаза, но ответа так и не дождалась. – Эмма, кто это сделал?  
– Я не знаю, кто это. Он не со мной учится, – наконец проговорила девочка.  
– Хорошо, я сама выясню. Больше никто не посмеет причинить тебе вред. А теперь поехали домой.  
Получив от доктора несколько наставлений по обработке ранок, Миллс с девочкой, наконец, направились домой.  
Уже в машине мэр достала мобильный и набрала номер шерифа.  
– Грэм? Немедленно приезжай ко мне домой, – приказала Миллс тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

* * *

 

– Что значит, ты не получал моего сообщения? – Миллс начинало казаться, что сегодня все, словно сговорившись, решили довести ее до белого каления, и, возможно, непреднамеренного убийства.  
– Реджина… – начал было шериф, но брюнетка остановила его.  
– Найди мне того, кто избил Эмму.   
– Это же дети. Они всегда дерутся.   
– Да что ты знаешь о детях, – прошипела Миллс, сверля взглядом сконфуженного шерифа. – Завтра же найди этого малолетнего преступника и его родителей. Дальше я сама разберусь.  
Кивнув, шериф покинул дом мэра, надеясь, что к завтрашнему дню Реджина перебесится, и чьим-то родителям не придется расплачиваться за глупость своего ребенка, посмевшего поднять руку на дочь мэра.  
Как только шериф ушел, Миллс тут же бросилась в комнату дочери.


	5. Chapter 5

Разобравшись со всей кучей документов, которыми был завален стол, Миллс бросила взгляд на часы. Почти полночь. Она даже не заметила, как пролетело время за работой. И только сейчас она почувствовала усталость. Аккуратно разложив все бумаги по соответствующим стопкам, Реджина поднялась с кресла, выключила лампу и вышла из кабинета.   
Дом был погружен в тишину. Даже с улицы не доносилось посторонних звуков. Благо дело Сторибрук – малонаселенный городок, и у его жителей не возникало желания гонять на машине в ночное время. А может, все просто боялись гнева мэра, если кто-нибудь осмелился бы побеспокоить ее сон. Как бы там ни было, брюнетка наслаждалась этими минутами тишины и покоя, которых в ее жизни стало значительно меньше с появлением Эммы.   
Подойдя к спальне дочери, Реджина приоткрыла дверь и тихо вошла. Эмма лежала поперек кровати, раскинув руки, словно звездочка. Подушка съехала почти на край постели, а одеяло бесформенным комком валялось на полу. Покачав головой, Миллс подняла одеяло и собиралась уже накрыть им девочку, когда та неожиданно всхлипнула. Реджина посмотрела на нахмуренное лицо девочки. Снова всхлип. На этот раз более громкий. Эмма заелозила по кровати, перевернулась на бок и свернулась калачиком.  
– Эмма, – позвала Реджина, садясь рядом и склоняясь над девочкой. Коснувшись ладонью лба, Миллс убедилась, что жара у ребенка нет. Значит не заболела. Очередной кошмар? Внутри все словно стянулось в тугой неприятный узел.   
– Эмма, – на этот раз брюнетка позвала громче и легонько встряхнула девочку за плечо. Подпрыгнув, Эмма резко села, оглядываясь вокруг. Наконец, ее взгляд сфокусировался на Реджине.  
– Мама, – Эмма прижалась к ней, крепко обнимая.  
– Все хорошо, милая. Это всего лишь сон, – успокаивающе шептала Миллс, покачивая девочку. – Что тебе приснилось?   
– Все было как в прошлый раз, – пробормотала Эмма. – Но сегодня я видела еще женщину. Она держала малышку и плакала. И она… она…  
– Что она? – напряженно спросила Реджина.   
– И она так была похожа на мисс Бланшард, – наконец произнесла девочка.  
Сердце Миллс пропустило удар. А потом забилось так, что было ощущение – еще чуть-чуть, и оно выскочит из грудной клетки.   
Эмма посмотрела на Реджину. В серых глазах ребенка застыли слезы.   
– Почему мне это снится? Почему мне снится малыш в таком же одеяльце, как и у меня? Почему тот мужчина дрался, а женщина плакала?   
– Я не знаю, – Миллс провела ладонью по лицу девочки. – Это просто сон, Эмма. Просто плохой сон, которому не стоит придавать значения.  
От пристального взгляда девочки Миллс стало немного не по себе. Но морщинки на детском личике разгладились, и Эмма, прижавшись к Реджине, тихо попросила:  
– Останься со мной.  
– Конечно, милая, – кивнула Миллс, выпуская девочку из объятий для того, чтобы поправить одеяло и подушку. – Иди сюда, – она похлопала ладонью рядом с собой.  
Эмма забралась под одеяло и, обвив шею брюнетки рукой, расслабилась. Буквально через минуту уже Миллс слушала размеренное дыхание ребенка.  
Не долгой была ее радость из-за отсутствия кошмаров у дочери. Реджину не меньше Эммы волновал вопрос – почему все это снится девочке? Как это вообще возможно. И как скажется на их будущем.   
Миллс почти уже уснула, когда в голове промелькнула мысль о Румпеле, но тут же исчезла. В этом мире не было магии, не считая тех крупиц, что мэр прихватила с собой. Но и сбрасывать со счетов Темного пока не стоило. 

* * *

 

Солнечные лучи, пробившись сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, скользнули по полу, достигли подушки и остановились на детском личике. Поморщившись во сне, девочка перевернулась на другой бок и зарылась с головой под одеяло. Но, почувствовав, что чего-то не хватает, тут же открыла глаза. Мама. Ее не было рядом, хотя она отчетливо помнила, как Реджина успокаивала ее после приснившегося кошмара, а потом уснула вместе с ней.  
Быстро спрыгнув с кровати, Эмма выбежала из комнаты и чуть ли не кубарем скатилась с лестницы.   
– Мама, – выдохнула девочка, влетев на кухню и врезавшись на полном ходу в Миллс.   
– Эмма, что случилось? – брюнетка пошатнулась от такого напора ребенка.  
– Ничего, – Эмма улыбнулась, взглянув на Реджину. – Просто я проснулась, а тебя не было…  
Миллс удивилась такой реакции ребенка на ее отсутствие. Эмма ведь прекрасно знала, что Реджина рано просыпается даже в воскресенье. И такой переполох ребенок устраивал впервые.  
– Тебе снова приснилось что-то нехорошее, пока меня не было? – спросила брюнетка.  
Эмма отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Нет, я… просто я… – Эмма немного смутилась, – уже не важно, мам.  
Реджина приподняла лицо Эммы за подбородок, наклонилась и, поцеловав в лоб, сказала:  
– Ну, раз уж вы проснулись, юная леди, то будьте добры отправиться в ванную и умыться. И спускайся к завтраку. У меня есть для тебя небольшой сюрприз.  
– Какой? – при слове «сюрприз» Эмма буквально просияла и начала подпрыгивать на месте от нетерпения.  
– Узнаешь после завтрака, – засмеялась Реджина, подталкивая дочь.  
Не медля больше ни секунды, Эмма понеслась наверх умываться и переодеваться. Девочке не терпелось поскорее узнать, что же такого приготовила для нее мама.

* * *

 

– Мам, а ты уверена, что мне это необходимо? – Эмма осторожно выглядывала из-за спины брюнетки, бросая недоверчивые взгляды на лошадь.  
Меньше всего девочка ожидала, что Реджина поведет ее в конюшню. Эмма не думала, что под «сюрпризом» подразумевается желание Реджины, чтобы дочь научилась верховой езде.  
– Ты не любишь лошадей? – Реджина ласково поглаживала по морде черного коня. – Это очень благородные животные, Эмма. И они никогда не предают, в отличие от…  
Миллс замолчала, так и не договорив фразу.  
– В отличие от людей, – закончила за нее Эмма.  
И женщина еще раз поразилась тому, насколько понимающей могла быть Эмма несмотря на возраст. За столь короткую жизнь девочка тоже успела познакомиться с предательством.  
– Вот. Лошади очень любят сахар, – Миллс достала из кармана пальто несколько белых кусочков.   
Эмма заворожено наблюдала, как ее мама протягивает ладонь, и животное, казавшееся ребенку опасным и страшным, аккуратно съедает угощение.   
– Хочешь попробовать? – Реджина протянула Эмме немного сахара.  
Все еще недоверчиво поглядывая на коня, Эмма повторила действия Реджины и протянула ладошку вперед. Рука немного дрожала. И Эмма вздрогнула, когда кожи коснулись губы животного. А потом она засмеялась.  
– Щекотно же, – передернула Эмма плечами и вытерла руку о штанину.   
Реджина нахмурилась, увидев это действие, но одергивать девочку не стала. Не хотелось разрушать такой момент нравоучениями.   
– Тебе понравился сюрприз? – в этот момент Реджина корила себя за то, что не выяснила заранее отношение ребенка к лошадям. Но сделанного не воротишь.   
– Очень, – Эмма повернула счастливое лицо к матери и улыбнулась. Теперь лошади не казались Эмме такими уж страшными, какими она представляла их раньше. В детских глазах плясал неподдельный восторг.  
– Тогда как насчет того, чтобы уже сегодня провести первый урок? – подмигнула Миллс девочке. Эмма согласно закивала.  
– Вот и отлично. Главное – не бойся. И я буду всегда рядом, – говорила Миллс, выводя коня из стойла.

* * *

 

Глядя на утомленную, но счастливую Эмму, Миллс тоже улыбалась. День прошел весьма весело. И, несмотря на опасения Реджины, происшествий не было. А Эмма казалась совсем беззаботной. Будто вовсе не ей снились кошмары. Только вот Миллс о них не забыла.  
Остановив машину напротив антикварной лавки, она попросила Эмму подождать ее буквально пару минут.  
Колокольчик над входной дверью противно звякнул, оповещая хозяина о посетителе.  
– Мадам мэр, – казалось, Голд не был удивлен ее визиту.   
– Это все ты, да? – Реджина подошла к прилавку. Взгляд упал на трость, которую сжимал антиквар. И в душе росло желание расколошматить здесь все этой самой тростью. – Это все ты подстраиваешь.   
– Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, мадам мэр, – спокойно проговорил Голд, глядя в полные гнева карие глаза мэра.  
– Эмме снятся кошмары. Необычные. Не знаю как, но я уверена, что это твоих рук дело.  
– Вам не кажется, что это уже слишком – обвинять меня в том, что ребенку снится что-то не то? – на первый взгляд Голд действительно был удивлен обвинениям.  
– Вот только не прикидывайся, что ты не понимаешь ничего, – прошипела Реджина. – Я сделаю все, чтобы девочка никогда не узнала о том, кто она.   
Развернувшись, мэр направилась к выходу.  
– И кто же она, по-вашему, мадам мэр? – усмехнувшись, спросил антиквар.  
Ответом ему был лишь звук громко хлопнувшей двери.


	6. Chapter 6

– Ты сделала уроки? – строго спросила Реджина вошедшую на кухню Эмму.   
Девочка молча кивнула и потянулась через весь стол за вазочкой с конфетами. Миллс же корила себя за то, что забыла убрать их. Она зорко следила за тем, чтобы ребенок употреблял как можно меньше сладкого. Но больше всего брюнетку беспокоила отстраненность девочки, которая продолжалась уже больше недели.   
– Опять яблочный пирог? – спросила Эмма, принюхиваясь к тонкому аромату, разнесшемуся по всей кухне.  
– Да, милая, – Реджина грустно улыбнулась. Яблоки не были у Эммы в почете. И по большей части брюнетка пекла пироги для себя, нежели для двоих.   
Девочка даже не могла толком объяснить, почему не любит их. Просто говорила, что есть в них что-то, что ее отталкивает от этих фруктов. Когда брюнетка в первый раз услышала такой ответ, ей едва плохо не стало. В голове сразу всплыл образ Белоснежки, съевшей отравленное яблоко.  
Говорят, что ребенок в утробе матери чувствует все, что переживает его мама. Хотя Миллс с трудом могла признать то, что, будучи беременной, Белоснежка думала о подобных вещах и это каким-то образом передалось ребенку.   
Иногда Эмма все же ела пирог. Но делала она это скорее для того, чтобы не расстраивать Реджину. В такие моменты Миллс всегда говорила девочке, что не стоит делать то, чего ты не хочешь делать. Но после того, как Эмма сказала:  
– То есть, если я не хочу ходить в школу, то могу этого не делать?  
И Реджине пришлось долго и упорно объяснять, почему в этом случае нельзя так поступить. От взгляда брюнетки не ускользнуло то, с какой печалью девочка выслушала все, а потом ушла в свою комнату. Попытки выведать, что происходит с Эммой, ни к чему не привели. Девочка лишь сильнее замыкалась в себе.   
– Эмма, – начала Реджина. Она уже не в силах была выносить молчание дочери. – Что с тобой происходит? – Миллс вытерла руки о фартук и посмотрела на девочку. – Если ты не скажешь мне, то мне придется отвести тебя к доктору Хопперу.  
Реджина совсем не собиралась говорить последних слов. Но что сказано, то уже не воротишь. В тот момент Эмма на нее смотрела так, словно впервые видела. В серых глазах застыли слезы.   
– Ты не сделаешь этого, – помотала она головой, отступая на шаг.   
– Сделаю, если ты не скажешь мне, в чем дело. Почему ты постоянно такая грустная? Почему мне приходится вытягивать слова из тебя буквально клещами? Что я не так делаю, Эмма? Тебе не нравится со мной? – теперь уже у Миллс по щекам катились слезы, а вопросы безостановочно сыпались.   
Первоначально она не собиралась прибегать к такому давлению на ребенка с помощью угроз сводить ее к психотерапевту. Но теперь брюнетка не видела других путей, чтобы выяснить причину отстраненности девочки.  
– Ты уволила мистера Саммерса, – наконец выдала Эмма. – А Майкл больше не появлялся в школе.  
Реджина нахмурилась. Фамилия была абсолютна незнакома. Брюнетка начала перебирать в голове всех, кого в последнее время увольняла. Но фамилии, названной Эммой, в памяти Реджины так и не проскользнуло. Но упоминание о мальчике и школе натолкнуло ее на мысли о недавнем инциденте.   
– Ты о чем, Эмма? Кто такой мистер Саммерс? – спросила Миллс, нахмурившись.  
– Это отец Майкла. Того, с кем я подралась, – произнесла девочка, подтверждая догадку брюнетки.  
– Эмма, я не понимаю… – Реджина сделала шаг к дочери, но девочка попятилась от нее. – Причем здесь тот случай и твое нынешнее поведение?  
Эмма молчала, напряженно о чем-то думая. На лбу проступили морщинки, взгляд потускнел.   
– Они считают тебя злой, – тихо проговорила Эмма. Но Реджина все же расслышала. – Злой. Бессердечной. Бездушной.  
Каждое слово, произнесенное Эммой, резало хуже самых острых ножей. Впивалось в сердце и раздирало его на мелкие кусочки. Миллс знала, что не в почете у жителей города. Но ей и в голову не могло прийти, как ее называют за спиной. Непрошеные воспоминания жизни в Зачарованном Лесу ураганом ворвались, напоминая, что именно таковой ее и считали там.   
– Они ненавидят тебя. И меня тоже, – вновь заговорила Эмма.  
– Эмма, они не могут ненавидеть тебя, – Миллс протянула руку к девочке. Но Эмма отшатнулась от нее, как от огня.  
– Докажи, что ты не злая, – прошептала девочка. – Исправь ошибку. Ты ведь сделала из мести это? Хотя папа Майкла не виноват в том, что случилось. Но страдают теперь все. Майкл не ходит в школу, потому что его родители не в состоянии оплатить обучение! Так нельзя поступать с людьми!  
Словно ушат холодной воды вылился на брюнетку после слов Эммы. Месть. После смерти Дэниела она жила только этим чувством. Только с этим желанием. И здесь, в Сторибруке, оно никуда не исчезло. Только вот с появлением Эммы немного притупилось. Но Реджина не была бы собой, если бы не наказала того, кто посмел обидеть ее ребенка. И, не имея возможности сделать что-либо мальчику, она отыгралась на его отце.   
– Эмма…  
Миллс не успела договорить, как девочка сорвалась с места.  
– Исправь ошибку! – донеслось из коридора. А потом хлопнула дверь и наступила звенящая тишина.

* * *

 

– И что мне делать? – чуть ли не в отчаянии спросила Миллс.  
– Так, как говорит Эмма. Исправлять ошибку, – Арчи поправил сползшие на нос очки. – У вас свой взгляд на справедливость, а у ребенка он совсем иной. К тому же, она права. Отец мальчика не причем. Не стоило срываться на нем…  
Холодный, предупреждающий взгляд мэра ясно дал понять, что Хоппер перегнул палку со своими наставлениями.   
– Ну, или попытаться убедить девочку, что вы не причастны к этому, – смущенно предложил Арчи.  
– Предлагаете лгать Эмме? – Миллс усмехнулась, вспоминая пространные речи психотерапевта о том, что лгать ребенку нельзя ни в коем разе.   
– Думаю, в вашем случае это будет ложь во благо, – Реджина даже думать не хотела, чего стоило Хопперу, который всегда за правду, предложить солгать.  
– Она распознает ложь на раз, – вздохнула Миллс. – Не знаю как, но каким-то образом Эмма чувствует, когда ей лгут.  
– Тогда единственный вариант – это послушаться Эмму. И попытаться убедить девочку, что вы сделали это ради ее защиты.   
Реджине было довольно трудно переступить через себя и сделать так, как советовал Хоппер. Но одна только мысль о том, что это может помочь наладить отношения с Эммой, которые Миллс сама же и испортила, не давала брюнетке других вариантов.

* * *

 

– Я смотрю, у вас довольно хорошие отношения с доктором Хоппером сложились? – раздался за спиной ехидный голос.   
Миллс даже поворачиваться не надо было, чтобы понять, что это Голд.  
– Уже в который раз вы его посещаете. Хотя до появления ребенка в вашей жизни вы, наверное, даже не знали о его существовании. Что, девочка настолько трудной оказалась?  
– Не ваше дело, Голд, – нахмурилась Миллс, ускоряя шаг и желая уйти от надоевшего антиквара как можно дальше.

Как она и предполагала, Эмма сидела в том самом деревянном замке, в котором Реджина нашла девочку в ее первый побег.   
Эмма сделала вид, что даже не заметила приближения женщины, и все так же смотрела на море, свесив ноги и болтая ими.  
– Эмма, милая, – начала брюнетка, едва приблизившись к ней. – Послушай меня.  
Девочка даже не повернула головы.   
– Ты права, я совершила ошибку, – переборов себя, Миллс все-таки сказала это. И Эмма, наконец, посмотрела на нее.  
– Ты так не считаешь ведь, – передернула она плечами.  
– Возможно, – согласилась Реджина. – Но я это сделала, пытаясь защитить тебя. Я не посмею кому-либо обижать тебя.   
– Какие-то странные представления о защите, – тихо сказала Эмма.   
– У каждого они свои, – Реджина замолчала на минуту, подбирая слова. – Я просто хочу стать для тебя настоящей матерью. У меня никогда не было детей. И, возможно, иногда у меня что-то не получается. Иногда я перегибаю палку, как в этот раз. Прости меня. Я стараюсь быть хорошей матерью. И ты можешь мне помочь стать для тебя такой, какой бы ты хотела меня видеть, Эмма.  
Миллс ждала реакции Эммы. Для нее самой было непривычно говорить такие слова и просить прощения у кого бы то ни было. Но Эмма с самого начала была исключением из всех правил.  
– Больше никогда так не поступай, – взгляд Эммы был как никогда серьезен.  
– Обещаю, что не буду.   
Девочка протянула руку Реджине. У брюнетки от сердца отлегло. Она вернула доверие ребенка. И знала, что впредь постарается сделать все, чтобы не потерять его вновь. О том, что могут случиться более глобальные проблемы, Миллс предпочитала не думать. По крайней мере, не сейчас.


	7. Chapter 7

Реджина пыталась сосредоточиться на чтении. Поняв, что уже несколько минут дальше одного и того же абзаца дело не идет, Миллс вставила закладку и, закрыв книгу, положила её на прикроватную тумбочку.   
Мысли сумбурно скакали в голове, мешая думать о чем-либо еще, кроме Эммы. Реджина знала, что проблем не избежать, когда удочеряла девочку, но ей и в голову не могло прийти, что ребенок окажется настолько строптивым. И умным не по годам. Виданное ли дело – упрекать приемную мать в совершенных ею поступках, и учить, как ей следует себя вести. Эмма еще плохо понимала, что Реджина всего лишь хотела оградить своего ребенка от проблем. Пусть и не самым честным путем. Но других она и не знала. Брюнетка корила себя за то, что пошла на поводу у семилетнего ребенка и дала слабину. С другой стороны, если бы она этого не сделала, то Эмма замкнулась бы в себе еще больше. А Миллс хотелось этого меньше всего.   
Несмотря на установленное перемирие с каждым новым днем Реджина замечала, что ей все труднее найти подход к девочке. Ее поведение было непредсказуемым. Эмма то казалась веселой и беззаботной, то ходила мрачнее тучи. А после того небольшого скандала и побега Эммы в свой замок на пляже Миллс заметила, что девочка снова немного отстранилась от нее. И это сильно огорчало Реджину.   
По совету доктора Хоппера, уверенного, что Эмме просто нужно больше внимания женщина даже сократила свой рабочий график, чтобы проводить время с Эммой. Она не хотела, чтобы девочка считала себя брошенной, никому не нужной и лишней.   
Хлопок двери отвлек Миллс от размышлений. В коридоре послышались шаги. Тихо скрипнув, отворилась дверь в спальню Реджины и на пороге возникла смущенная и немного напуганная Эмма.  
– Мама? Ты не спишь, – девочка уставилась в пол, не решаясь подойти.  
– Нет, – мягко улыбнулась брюнетка дочери. – Иди сюда.  
Эмма забралась на постель и прижалась к Реджине.  
– Что случилось, малыш? – ласково спросила брюнетка, поглаживая девочку по волосам. – Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что тебя тревожит.  
Эмма молчала некоторое время, потом все-таки решилась и сказала:  
– Сны. Помнишь мои странные сны?  
– Конечно, помню, – кивнула Миллс. Внутри женщины все сжалось. – Они до сих пор тебя беспокоят?  
Девочка кивнула и отвела взгляд.  
– Почему ты раньше мне ничего не сказала? – Реджина приподняла лицо дочери за подбородок и посмотрела в серые глаза Эммы, в уголках которых застыли слезы.  
– Не знаю, – пожала плечами Эмма. – Мне страшно. Эти сны… они такие настоящие. И они меня пугают.  
Эмма сильнее прижалась к Реджине.  
– Все будет хорошо, – приободрила брюнетка девочку. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы они тебя больше не беспокоили.  
– Ты придумаешь, или доктор Хоппер придумает?   
Реджина замерла. Эмма почему-то не любила психотерапевта. И избегала его всеми возможными способами.   
– Боюсь, что без него здесь мне не обойтись, – Эмме не имело смысла лгать. Этот ребенок каким-то образом сразу распознавал неправду. И Реджина посчитала наилучшим вариантом отвечать честно.  
– Хорошо, – к удивлению Миллс Эмма не проявила недовольства и сопротивления. – Наверное, будет лучше, если и я пойду к нему.  
Брюнетка вконец растерялась.  
– Ты можешь не делать этого, если не хочешь, – осторожно сказала Миллс, вспоминая, как Эмма шарахалась от Арчи как от огня.  
– Если он может избавить меня от моих снов, то я пойду, – пожала плечами Эмма.  
– Хорошо, тогда мы завтра вместе отправимся к Арчи, – улыбнулась Реджина. – А почему ты раньше его избегала? – Миллс, наконец, решилась задать этот мучающий ее вопрос.  
– Не люблю врачей, – поморщилась Эмма. – Любых. Я их боюсь.  
Реджина облегченно выдохнула. Она думала, что боязнь психотерапевта у ребенка была как-то связана с приютом, но все оказалось куда проще и безобиднее. Брюнетка корила себя за то, что не спросила Эмму об этом сразу. Все можно было уладить раньше.   
– Доктор Хоппер вовсе не злой, его не стоит бояться. Он и мухи не обидит.  
– Можно, я останусь сегодня с тобой? – тихо спросила Эмма.  
– Конечно, можно, – Реджина нежно улыбнулась девочке, натягивая на нее одеяло. – Я расскажу тебе сказку, чтобы лучше спалось.  
Реджина улыбнулась, вспомнив первый месяц пребывания Эммы у нее. Ребенок морщился при упоминании сказок. И брюнетку это удивляло. Все дети любили сказки, но Эмма была другой. И Реджина бросила эту затею со сказками, пока как-то ночью Эмма сама не пришла к ней и не попросила рассказать что-нибудь.  
– Твои сказки странные, – засмеялась Эмма, поудобнее устраиваясь рядом с женщиной. – Вроде то же, что нам когда-то рассказывали, но совершенно другие. Почему?  
Миллс даже не сразу нашлась, что ответить на это. Как объяснить ребенку, по какой причине она не знает обычных сказок этого мира?  
– Они другие, потому что так интереснее, – наконец, произнесла брюнетка. – Ведь надоедает всегда слушать одно и то же. А тебе какие больше нравятся?  
– Твои. Они необычные. Расскажешь сегодня про Белоснежку?  
Реджина всегда избегала именно этой сказки. Ей не хотелось вспоминать свою падчерицу, хотя та каждый день напоминала о себе, врезаясь в нее по пути на работу.  
– Ты хочешь именно про Белоснежку? – напряженно спросила брюнетка.  
Эмма кивнула:  
– Ты рассказала почти про всех принцесс Зачарованного Леса. Но про Белоснежку еще не рассказывала ни разу.  
– Хорошо, – согласилась Реджина. – Белоснежка, так Белоснежка.  
Тихий, но красочно описывающий события голос Королевы рисовал яркие картинки в голове девочки, заставляя переживать все вместе со сказочными героями. Реджина намеренно опустила момент с рождением дочери у семьи Прекрасных, и то, что последовало за этим. С учётом того, что снилось девочке, рассказывать это определенно не стоило.  
– Спасибо, – прошептала Эмма в полусонном состоянии, прижимаясь к Миллс. – А Белоснежка не такая уж и хорошая, как в мультике Диснея, – зевнула девочка.  
– Не за что, – Реджина наклонилась и поцеловала Эмму в макушку. – Нам часто не показывают всей правды, – вымученно улыбнулась Миллс. – Спи спокойно, милая.  
Разбуженные воспоминания о падчерице и совершенных ею поступках теперь не давали заснуть брюнетке. Она смотрела на Эмму, и в ней закипала злость на нерадивых родителей, отказавшихся от собственного ребенка во благо спасения себя.  
Сейчас Миллс думала о том, что случится, если проклятие все же падет, когда Эмме исполнится двадцать восемь лет, как предсказал это Румпельштильцхен. Простит ли она своих родителей? Или будет ненавидеть?  
В компании этих невеселых мыслей Реджина провела практически бессонную ночь.

* * *

 

– Эмма, посмотри на меня, – как можно мягче произнес Арчи, пытаясь привлечь внимание ребенка. Но девочка, словно затравленный зверек, упорно избегала взгляда психотерапевта, подтянув ноги к груди и обхватив колени руками.  
Ей явно было неуютно в кабинете Хоппера. И она постоянно бросала взгляды на дверь, за которой в коридоре ждала ее Реджина.  
– Мы можем пригласить твою маму, если тебе рядом с ней будет легче общаться со мной.  
Но Эмма отрицательно помотала головой. Она обещала себе, что попытается справиться со страхом.  
– Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, – Хоппер потер переносицу и поправил сползающие очки. – Можешь прийти завтра, или в любое другое время, когда захочешь и решишь, что готова беседовать.  
– И вы не будете сейчас заставлять меня что-то рассказывать? – недоверчиво спросила девочка.  
– А должен? – удивился Арчи. – Это твое личное дело, и я не имею права давить на тебя.  
Эмма кивнула, соглашаясь с ним, и сползла с дивана.  
– Тогда… тогда я приду… как-нибудь потом, – выдохнула она, направляясь к двери.  
Хоппер лишь пожал плечами.  
– Так быстро? – удивилась Миллс, увидев выходящую Эмму. Девочка молча бросилась к ней и обняла.  
Реджина посмотрела на озадаченного Хоппера, вставшего в дверном проеме и наблюдающего за Эммой.  
– Могу я поговорить с доктором? – Эмма взглянула на Реджину, кивнула и отпустила её.   
– Что случилось? – спросила Миллс Хоппера, входя в его кабинет и прикрывая за собой дверь.  
– Эмма – не контактный ребенок, – вздохнул Арчи. – Тяжело сходится с людьми. Это вполне обычное явление для детей из детских домов. Как у нее дела в школе?  
– Она не общается с другими детьми. А после той драки вообще их избегает. Но меня сейчас это волнует не так сильно, как то, что ее кошмары не прекратились. Они стали сниться ей чаще. Вы можете что-нибудь посоветовать, чтобы прекратить это?  
– Как я уже говорил, детям не рекомендуется принимать такие лекарства, – ответил Хоппер. – Учитывая, что Эмма здоровый ребенок. Только замкнутый, но это поправимо.  
– Доктор Хоппер… – Миллс начала злиться.  
– Вот, – психотерапевт написал что-то на листочке и протянул его Реджине. – Но не советую злоупотреблять лекарством. Давайте его Эмме только в крайнем случае.  
– Спасибо, – брюнетка сдержанно поблагодарила Хоппера и попрощалась с ним.  
Выйдя в коридор, она резко остановилась. Девочки там не было.  
– Эмма? – позвала она. Из-за угла тут же выглянула встрепанная макушка ребенка. Миллс облегченно выдохнула.  
– Мы можем ехать домой? – спросила Эмма.  
– Да, – брюнетка взяла дочь за руку и провела прочь от кабинета психотерапевта. – И сегодня кошмары тебя уже не будут беспокоить.  
Девочка радостно подпрыгнула на месте.   
Покачав головой, Арчи скрылся в своем кабинете. Не в его правилах было осуждать кого-то, тем более мэра.


	8. Chapter 8

– Доброе утро, милая, – Реджина расплылась в улыбке, когда сонная Эмма появилась на кухне. – Как спалось сегодня?  
Потирая глаза кулачками, девочка забралась на стул.   
– Это была самая спокойная ночь, – зевнула Эмма.  
Реджина снова улыбнулась. Несмотря на предостережения доктора Хоппера, она все же рискнула дать ребёнку сильнодействующее успокоительное, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет девочке спать спокойно.  
Стоя спиной к Эмме и продолжая готовить завтрак, женщина не видела грустного взгляда дочери. Не видела, что та отчаянно зевала, а глаза ребенка постоянно закрывались, но девочка, перебарывая себя, открывала их и с нездоровым интересом рассматривала сахарницу.  
– Я бы хотела сегодня с тобой снова сходить на конюшню, – брюнетка поставила перед Эммой тарелку с беконом и чашку любимого какао. Сама Миллс не любила этот напиток. Он ей казался приторно-сладким. Но дочери отказать не могла.  
– Отличная идея, – просияла Эмма, подавляя очередной зевок.  
– Ты не выспалась? – нахмурилась Реджина, наконец, заметив сонный вид дочери. Еще никогда за завтраком Эмма не выглядела такой уставшей.  
– Все отлично, мам, – отрицательно помотала головой девочка. – Просто еще не проснулась до конца.  
Ответ дочери не успокоил брюнетку, и на протяжении всего завтрака она внимательно следила за Эммой. Девочка вела себя наигранно бодро, что очень не понравилось Миллс.  
– Мне кажется, что лучше сегодня тебе остаться дома. Ты не заболела?  
Брюнетка подошла к Эмме и протянула руку ко лбу. Эмма, увернувшись от Миллс, недовольно посмотрела на нее.  
– Я не люблю, когда трогают мой лоб, – проговорила она резче, чем хотела.  
Реджина строго взглянула на Эмму. Пристыженная, та все же позволила брюнетке прикоснуться к себе.  
– Температуры вроде нет, но лучше будет, если я позвоню доктору Вейлу.  
Эмма округлила глаза и, соскочив со стула, мертвой хваткой вцепилась в Реджину.  
– Не надо доктора, пожалуйста, – умоляюще прошептала девочка и уткнулась лицом в живот Реджины. – Не хочу к доктору.  
Миллс вздохнула. Откровенно говоря, она уже устала от подобных выходок Эммы. Прошло два года, а тараканы в детской голове все те же. И, казалось бы, Эмма знает всех и каждого, но при упоминании докторов девочка начинала вести себя не совсем адекватно.  
– Не надо к доктору, – упорно продолжала гнуть свое Эмма. – И я хочу пойти с тобой на конюшню. Мы так редко гуляем вместе.  
Эмма посмотрела на Реджину щенячьим взглядом, от которого Миллс мгновенно растаяла. И в который раз брюнетка мысленно ругала себя. Этот ребенок мог управлять ею, что женщине определенно не нравилось. Но в то же время внутри что-то переворачивалось, заставляло поступать именно так, как того хотела Эмма.  
– Так мы пойдем? – девочка теребила рукав блузки Реджины. – Ну пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо, – Миллс сдалась. – Тогда иди, собирайся. Но обещай, если вдруг почувствуешь себя нехорошо, то сразу скажешь мне.  
Эмма радостно закивала и понеслась наверх, в свою комнату, одеваться.  
Реджина покачала головой, и направилась к себе.   
Она действительно полюбила девочку как собственную дочь. Хотя осознание того, кем являются ее настоящие родители, привносило горечь в спокойную жизнь мэра. И страх. Страх того, что когда-нибудь эта размеренная жизнь может разрушиться. И, в какой-то степени, произойдет это снова по вине Белоснежки.   
Одно радовало – все же Эмма, в отличие от большинства детей, которых учила мисс Бланшард, не привязалась так сильно к Мэри-Маргарет. По крайней мере, Миллс надеялась, что это действительно так, как выглядит на первый взгляд.   
– Ты еще не готова? – раздался возмущенный голос Эммы позади брюнетки. Миллс вздрогнула и осознала, что стоит перед раскрытым шкафом, но даже не притронулась к одежде, и вообще не помнила, чтобы подходила к нему – настолько она погрузилась в свои мысли.  
– Сейчас, милая, – дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Реджина. – Подожди минуту.  
– Я внизу подожду, – кивнула Эмма и, громко топая, унеслась на первый этаж.  
Шкаф. Сейчас данный предмет вызывал у Миллс негативные эмоции.  
– Это какой надо было быть идиоткой, чтобы засунуть младенца в шкаф, и отправить неизвестно куда, – зло пробормотала брюнетка и, схватив первое, что попалось, захлопнула дверцы.

* * *

– Эмма, осторожнее, – с тревогой в голосе все время повторяла Миллс, следуя на своей лошади на пару шагов позади девочки.  
Строптивый ребенок наотрез отказался от помощи, едва не закатив истерику.  
– Ты же учила меня, как ездить, – надув губы и сложив руки на груди, твердила Эмма. Разве что ногами не топала. – Я хочу уже, наконец, самостоятельно покататься.  
– Или с помощью, или никак, – твердо заявила Миллс, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие.  
– Или без нее, или я опять сбегу, – выдвинула свои «условия» Эмма.  
Глаза Миллс расширились.   
– Да что с тобой сегодня происходит?  
– Я уже не маленький беспомощный ребенок, – упиралась Эмма.  
Реджина закатила глаза. Она любила Эмму. Но иногда девочка все-таки умудрялась вывести ее из себя. Взяв себя в руки, Миллс ласково улыбнулась.  
– Хорошо, будь по-твоему, Эмма, – произнесла она и все, чем она помогла девочке, так это подсадила ее на лошадь. Затем вручила поводья.  
И вот теперь Эмма неспешно ехала впереди, а Миллс с громко бьющимся, грозящим вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди, сердцем следовала позади дочери. Нервно сглатывая, она неустанно следила за девочкой.  
Сердце совершило сальто, когда лошадь Эммы неожиданно взбрыкнула. В мгновение ока Реджина оказалась рядом и уже крепко держала поводья, поглаживая морду животного и успокаивая.  
Эмма же с расширившимися от ужаса глазами, тихо сидела, крепко вцепившись в руку брюнетки.  
– Это была глупая идея, – прошептала она.  
– Более чем, – согласилась Реджина. – Думаю, на сегодня достаточно.  
Пересадив девочку к себе, Миллс развернулась и направилась обратно в конюшню.  
– Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты будешь слушать взрослых, и не упрямиться.  
Эмма лишь кивнула.

* * *

Остальное время Реджина просто хотела погулять с девочкой по городу. Но Эмма, помня наставление Реджины, пожаловалась на усталость.  
– А еще я есть хочу. Прямо сейчас, – договорив это, Эмма ткнула пальцем в кафе «У Бабушки», мимо которого они как раз сейчас проходили.  
Миллс не была любительницей подобных забегаловок. Но Эмма, отпустив руку Реджины, самостоятельно направилась в кафе. Миллс был шокирована. Раньше Эмму совсем не тянуло в общественные места, но сейчас она буквально рвалась в кафе. Брюнетке ничего не оставалось, как направиться в туда вместе с дочерью.  
Миссис Лукас попыталась общаться с Эммой, но девочка недоверчиво смотрела на старушку и постоянно переводила взгляд на Реджину, ища то ли поддержки, то ли подсказки, то ли еще что-то. Брюнетка подавила улыбку. Еще одна оплошность Эммы за этот день. В душе Реджина надеялась, что сюрпризы от Эммы на сегодня закончились.  
– Прошу прощения, мадам мэр, – обратилась миссис Лукас к женщине. – Если позволите, то я бы хотела отдать это Эмме. Точнее, подарить.  
Реджина в удивлении приподняла брови и с нескрываемым любопытством посмотрела на старушку.  
– Что это? – кивнула она на книгу в руках старшей Лукас.  
– Сказки. Обычные детские сказки, – пояснила миссис Лукас, протягивая книгу. Реджина хотела уже взять книгу, но не успела: проворная Эмма опередила ее. – Я даже не знаю, откуда у меня эта книга, – пожала плечами старушка. – Наверное, брали для Руби. Не помню уже. Столько времени прошло…  
И миссис Лукас, словно забыв, кто перед ней сидит, пустилась в пространные объяснения о том, как нашла книгу пару дней назад у себя на чердаке.  
– Спасибо, миссис Лукас, – искренне поблагодарила Эмма, перебив рассказ старушки и избавив себя и Реджину от сумбурного потока слов.  
– Не за что, детка, – пожилая женщина расплылась в улыбке. – Надеюсь, они тебе понравятся.  
И она вернулась на свое рабочее место.  
– Не ты ли сегодня отчаянно доказывала мне, что уже достаточно взрослая? – спросила Миллс у дочери, подавив смешок.  
Эмма смутилась и не нашлась, что ответить на вопрос.  
– Пошли домой, – брюнетка поднялась и протянула руку Эмме.

* * *

Прижимая книгу к груди, словно какое-то сокровище, Эмма поднялась к себе. Реджина пыталась просмотреть эти самые сказки, но по неведомым причинам Эмма снова уперлась и даже не дала взглянуть на название книги и кто ее автор.  
Смирившись, Миллс оставила девочку в покое.  
Сев на кровать и положив тяжелую книгу на колени, Эмма открыла первую страницу и погрузилась в чтение.


	9. Chapter 9

Вооружившись фонариком, Эмма забралась под одеяло. Раскрытая книга сказок, подаренная миссис Лукас, лежала на ее коленях. Девочка вчитывалась в строчки на пожелтевших от времени страницах. Еще там, в кафе, она пробежала глазами по названиям сказок и пролистала первые страницы. Эти сказки не были похожи на те, что обычно родители рассказывают своим детям.   
Некоторые из них Эмма уже знала. Именно их рассказывала Реджина ей перед сном. Это немного удивило девочку. Ведь со слов ее мамы, все сказки были переделаны самой Реджиной. И Эмма задавалась вопросом, почему половина из них присутствует на страницах старинной книги, если мама придумала их сама, чтобы Эмме было интереснее их слушать?   
Девочка немного огорчилась от осознания, что Реджина ей соврала. Пусть это была мелкая и, по сути, незначительная ложь, но все же…  
Перевернув очередную страницу, Эмма во все глаза уставилась на рисунок и на надпись под ним «Злая Королева». Девочка внимательно присмотрелась. Женщина на иллюстрации была очень похожа на Реджину. Погрешив на то, что ей могло так показаться при свете маленького фонарика, Эмма продолжила листать дальше. Но очередной рисунок уже другой женщины с подписью «Белоснежка» заставил девочку сомневаться, что ей все мерещиться. Несмотря на длинные волосы, можно было найти большое сходство с мисс Бланшард. Теперь девочка уже не читала текст, переворачивая страницы в поисках иллюстраций. Но, услышав звук шагов в коридоре, Эмма захлопнула книгу, и, выключив фонарик, улеглась в кровать. Дверь тихонько скрипнула, приоткрывшись и впуская тусклую полоску света из коридора.  
Эмма, затаив дыхание, прислушалась.   
– Эмма, – строго позвала ее Миллс. – Я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
Девочка повернулась и смущенно посмотрела на Реджину.  
– Мне не спится, – прошептала она. И поморщилась, когда острый уголок книги ткнулся ей под ребра.  
Брюнетка, вздохнув, покачала головой и резко откинула одеяло в сторону.   
– Не спится, значит? – проговорила Миллс, вытягивая из-под дочери фонарик и книгу. – Мы же уже, кажется, обсуждали, что никаких книг после десяти вечера.  
– Просто она очень интересная, – Эмма переложила книгу и фонарик на тумбочку. – Прости, я обещаю, что больше не буду.  
Миллс вздохнула. Она не могла ругать девочку за непослушание, когда та смотрела на нее таким щенячьим взглядом. К тому же женщина была рада, что причиной бессонницы дочери явилась всего лишь какая-то книга, а не очередные кошмары.  
– Ночью положено спать, а вот днем делай, что хочешь, – Реджина наклонилась и поцеловала Эмму в щеку. – Сладких снов, милая.  
Миллс покинула комнату. Во избежание очередных неприятностей Эмма больше не бралась за книгу, но уснуть тоже не могла. В детской голове вертелось куча вопросов. Девочка хотела спросить все у Реджины, но в последний момент ее что-то остановило. Эмма сама не понимала, что именно, но почему-то решила пока не рассказывать своей маме, что именно увидела на страницах книги сказок.

* * *

Тренькнул колокольчик над входной дверью в кафе. Миссис Лукас, оторвавшись от каких-то документов, взглянула на посетителя.  
– Эмма? – удивленно произнесла пожилая женщина. – Что ты здесь делаешь, и где твоя мама?  
Миссис Лукас перевела взгляд на дверь, ожидая, что за спиной девочки вот-вот появится мэр. Но Эмма пришла одна.  
– Мама не знает, что я здесь, – девочка подошла к стойке и взобралась на стул. – Я хочу спросить у вас кое-что.  
Миссис Лукас улыбнулась:  
– Ну спрашивай.  
– Где вы взяли ту книгу, что подарили мне вчера?  
Миссис Лукас пришла в замешательства от столь неожиданного вопроса Эммы.  
– Ох, деточка, ты думаешь, я помню? – старушка пожевала нижнюю губу. – На этом чердаке столько лет собирался всякий хлам, что и не упомнишь, что и откуда там появлялось. И, как я уже говорила вчера, скорее всего, она принадлежала Руби в детстве.  
– Что мне принадлежало, бабушка? – нахмурившись, спросила Руби, появившаяся как черт из табакерки за спиной старшей Лукас.  
– Книга сказок, – старушка описала внучке старинный фолиант.  
Руби еще больше нахмурилась, и даже перестала жевать свою неизменную жвачку.   
– У меня не было в детстве такой книги. Точно говорю, не было – после минуты раздумья выдала Руби.  
– Как это не было? – миссис Лукас повернулась к внучке, видимо, с намерением освежить той память, но так и застыла с открытым ртом. – И не стыдно тебе ходить в таких нарядах перед детьми? Ведь пример же с тебя берут…  
Руби закатила глаза, а Эмма, не желая слушать нравоучения, не относящиеся к ней, выскользнула из кафе.  
Бесцельно бредя по улице и пиная пожелтевшие листья, девочка даже не заметила, как оказалась на окраине города. Остановившись, она оглядела незнакомую местность. Здесь она определенно еще ни разу не была. Завидев впереди ворота, девочка направилась туда, ожидая, что это окажется чей-то дом. Но она ошиблась и попала прямиком на кладбище.  
Ее взору предстало всего несколько могильных плит в один ряд. Эмма прочитала надпись на каждой и к своему удивлению отметила, что все восемь человек, похороненных здесь, умерли очень и очень давно. Больше могил не было. Ни более старых, ни новых.  
Эмма собиралась уже покинуть это неприятное место, когда услышала позади рычание. Медленно обернувшись, девочка с расширившимися от ужаса глазами уставилась на животное, больше похожее на волка, чем на собаку. Хотя насколько она знала, волки отродясь не водились в Сторибруке.  
Издав еще один рык, животное сделало шаг к девочке. Эмма попятилась, споткнулась и едва не упала спиной на землю. Это отрезвило ее и она, развернувшись, бросилась бежать. В детской голове промелькнула мысль, что волк гораздо быстрее и без проблем догонит её, но было уже поздно думать о глупости своего поступка.  
Ей казалось, она отчетливо слышит за спиной тяжелое дыхание животного.   
Выбежав на поляну, Эмма едва не закричала от радости, увидев небольшое строение. Мигом взбежав по ступенькам, она дернула двери, и с ужасом поняла, что они заперты. Обернувшись, Эмма заметила мелькнувшую среди деревьев белую шерсть.  
Страх, завладевший девочкой, придал ей сил, и с новой попытки дверь распахнулась. Буквально ввалившись внутрь, Эмма тут же закрылась, хотя понимала, что дикому животному, скорее всего, не составит труда забраться внутрь.  
Всхлипнув, Эмма огляделась. Первым, что она увидела, оказался гроб. Выбор был невелик: остаться здесь, хотя «компания» подобралась не самая приятная, или же выбраться наружу, где, возможно, ее все еще выжидал волк.  
Ноги девочки подкосились, она упала на колени, больно ударившись о каменный пол. Сердце бешено колотилось, его стук даже отдавался эхом о стены склепа. Неожиданно Эмма замерла и поднесла руку к груди. Первоначальный страх прошел, и постепенно сердце восстановило свой ритм. Но тихий гул все равно не прекращался.   
Прислушиваясь, Эмма посмотрела в пол. Затем медленно наклонилась. Звук усилился. Отшатнувшись, Эмма поползла назад к двери, но вспомнила, что снаружи не безопасно.  
Всхлипывая и глотая слезы, девочка свернулась на полу в позе эмбриона, подтянув колени к груди. Странный звук все не прекращался, что пугало еще больше.  
Эмма не знала, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она оказалась в склепе. По внутренним ощущениям и по урчащему желудку девочка предположила, что находится здесь довольно долго, но страх не позволял даже пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выйти на улицу.  
Неожиданно снаружи послышались голоса и среди них, как показалось, Эмме до боли знакомый голос Реджины. В тот же миг двери склепа резко распахнулись, и в лицо ударил яркий луч от фонарика.   
– Эмма! – насмерть перепуганная Реджина ворвалась в склеп и бросилась к девочке.  
– Мама, – беззвучно плакавшая до этого Эмма теперь дала волю слезам.  
– Все хорошо, милая, – ласково шептала Миллс, прижимая дрожащую дочь к себе, гладя ее по растрепанным волосам и целуя в макушку. – Все хорошо. Я здесь, с тобой.  
– Я домой хочу, – прошептала Эмма, утирая слезы рукавом курточки.  
– Конечно, и там ты расскажешь, как здесь оказалась.  
Эмма кивнула и попыталась встать, но пошатнулась и едва не упала обратно на пол.  
– Иди сюда, малышка, – шериф Грэм поднял Эмму на руки.  
Не любившая чужих прикосновений Эмма сейчас просто не могла найти в себе сил сопротивляться и показывать свой нрав.   
Миллс очень хотелось выяснить, как Эмма оказалась в ее семейном склепе, как девочку вообще занесло на кладбище, и что она там забыла. Однако по дороге домой Эмма заснула прямо на коленях у Реджины и женщина не посмела тревожить ее.


	10. Chapter 10

Время от времени Эмма вздрагивала во сне, иногда даже тихо всхлипывала и неосознанно теснее прижималась к Реджине. Миллс то проваливалась в забытьё, то резко распахивала глаза, когда девочка сильнее сжимала ее руку. И каждый раз, когда Реджина закрывала глаза, перед ее взором вставало бледное, заплаканное личико до полусмерти перепуганной Эммы.   
Всю дорогу до дома и после женщина гадала, как же Эмму занесло на кладбище, да еще в ее фамильный склеп. Однако пока Эмма спала, Миллс не могла получить ответы на интересующие ее вопросы.   
Сердце Реджины болезненно сжималось, когда она представляла, какой, наверное, стресс пережила девочка, оказавшись запертой в склепе. Но внутренне чутье подсказывало женщине, что страх Эммы связан с чем-то еще. Несмотря на возраст, девочка была уже достаточно умна и порой не в меру самостоятельна, поэтому Миллс неотступно преследовало ощущение, что Эмма испугалась не столько склепа, сколько… чего?  
– Что же тебя так напугало? – вздохнула Реджина, перебирая спутанные пряди светлых волос. – Что же ты там такого увидела?  
Эмма вновь пошевелилась, но на этот раз она наоборот отстранилась от Реджины и перевернулась на другой бок. Женщина прислушалась к ровному дыханию девочки. Похоже было, что Эмма успокоилась и кошмары последнего инцидента на время отпустили ее.   
Но Реджина не торопилась уходить. В любой момент Эмме вновь могло присниться что-нибудь неприятное, и Миллс, устроившись поудобнее и обхватив девочку рукой за талию, прикрыла глаза и попыталась уснуть.   
Только вот сон все никак не шел. В голову закралась мысль, а не увидела ли Эмма в склепе того, чего видеть не должна была. Миллс попыталась вспомнить обстановку усыпальницы на тот момент, когда они с шерифом нашли девочку, но память услужливо показывала лишь съежившуюся на полу дочь. В тот момент Реджина не думала ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме Эммы, и на все остальное не обращала внимания.  
«Утром надо будет проверить», – подумала женщина и, наконец, заснула.

* * *

Разбудил Реджину сухой, надрывный кашель.   
– Мам? – хриплым голосом тихо позвала Эмма Реджину и прикоснулась горячей ладошкой к ее руке.  
– Что случилась, милая? – обеспокоенно спросила Миллс, сжимая руку дочери.  
– Мне что-то нехорошо, – просипела Эмма, шмыгнула носом и вновь начала кашлять.  
– Да ты вся горишь, – произнесла брюнетка, коснувшись лба дочери.  
Девочку била крупная дрожь. Кутаясь в одеяло, Эмма прижималась к Реджине.  
– Я вызову врача, – Миллс отстранила от себя Эмму и потянулась за телефоном.  
Эмма даже не возмущалась, не говорила, что не хочет к доктору. Просто смиренно вздохнула и наблюдала за действиями Реджины.  
Буквально через несколько минут доктор Вейл был уже на пороге дома мэра.   
– Ее нужно отвезти в больницу, – настаивала Миллс, стоя за спиной врача. – Разве вы видите, как ей плохо?  
Эмма тихо лежала, слушая спор взрослых и ожидая решения доктора. Несмотря на свою нелюбовь к врачам и больницам, девочка не спорила. У нее просто не было сил на это.  
– Вы меня слышите? – Миллс готова была вот-вот взорваться.   
– Я все прекрасно слышу и вижу, мадам мэр, – сердито отвечал Вейл, осматривая Эмму. – Это обычная простуда. И девочка в госпитализации не нуждается… – но, поймав гневный взгляд женщины, Вейл сдался. – Хорошо, я положу ее буквально на пару дней, – и тихо добавил так, что его услышала только Эмма: – Если вам от этого станет легче.  
Эмма слабо улыбнулась и взглянула на беспокойно мечущуюся по комнате Реджину.   
– Ты же поедешь со мной? – спросила Эмма, глядя на маму.  
– Конечно, милая, – Миллс, наконец, остановилась и ласково улыбнулась дочери. Эмма удовлетворенно вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

* * *

Напичканная лекарствами, Эмма спокойно спала на больничной койке. Реджина сидела рядом с ней на краешке кровати и держала за руку. Несколько часов, проведенных девочкой в холодном склепе, повлекли за собой не только очередные кошмары ребенка, но еще и болезнь.  
Вспомнив об усыпальнице, Миллс вздохнула. Она хотела остаться здесь, в больнице, рядом с дочерью, но и проверить могилу отца тоже было необходимо, чтобы либо убедиться в своих догадках, либо опровергнуть их.  
– Как она? – раздался за спиной тихий и самый ненавистный мэру голос.  
Даже оборачиваться не нужно было, чтобы узнать Мэри-Маргарет. Только сейчас Миллс вспомнила, что учительница является волонтером в больнице. Если бы Миллс подумала об этом раньше, то, возможно, не рвалась бы так сюда.  
– У вас что, дел никаких нет? – стальным голосом спросила Реджина, так и не повернувшись к маячившей на пороге учительнице.  
– Есть. И я как раз собираюсь ими заняться, – Мэри-Маргарет подошла к кровати с другой стороны. – Доктор Вейл попросил меня понаблюдать за девочкой, пока у него обход.  
– А другую более подходящую кандидатуру он не нашел? – Миллс, наконец, взглянула на злящую её женщину. – Вы не очень-то хорошо умеете следить за детьми, мисс Бланшард.  
Мэри-Маргарет отступила на шаг.  
– Если вы о том инциденте в школе, то я…  
– Что здесь происходит? – в палату вошел Вейл и посмотрел на побледневшую учительницу. Потом перевел взгляд на пылающую гневом Миллс.  
– Я не желаю видеть эту женщину рядом со своим ребенком, – Миллс сверлила взглядом Вейла, намеренно не глядя на Мэри-Маргарет. – Она не умеет следить за детьми должным образом.  
Доктор Вейл хотел было возразить, но Мэри-Маргарет опередила его.  
– Я уйду, раз вы того желаете, мадам мэр, – пробормотала учительница и выбежала из палаты.   
Ни Миллс, ни Вейл не заметили слез в глазах учительницы.  
– Доктор, надеюсь, за моей дочерью будут присматривать более ответственные люди, – Миллс взглянула на часы. – Я уйду буквально на пару часов.   
Уже на выходе Реджина обернулась к врачу со словами:  
– Не подпускайте мисс Бланшард к моей дочери, если не хотите лишиться работы. Надеюсь, я ясно выражаюсь?  
– Более чем, – кивнул он.  
Миллс покинула палату, Вейл вышел вслед за ней, ища взглядом Мэри-Маргарет, хотя понимал, что любопытство не приведет его ни к чему хорошему.

* * *

Мягко ступая по ковру из опавших листьев и пожелтевшей травы, Миллс приблизилась к фамильному склепу. Едва ступив на первую ступеньку, Реджина замерла, услышав шорох позади себя, но обернувшись, женщина никого не увидела. Только ветки кустов качнулись немного.  
«Зверек какой-нибудь», – пожала плечами Реджина.  
Поднявшись, она замерла возле дверей.  
– Что за черт? – вырвалось у Миллс при взгляде на раскуроченный замок. Брюнетка напрягла память, пытаясь вспомнить, был ли замок уже сломан, когда они с Грэмом приехали сюда. Но вчера ей было совсем не до таких мелочей.  
Толкнув дверь, Реджина вошла внутрь и посмотрела на гроб отца. Он как и прежде стоял на своем месте. Подойдя ближе, Миллс осмотрела пол. Никаких следов того, что его двигали.   
Реджина нервно усмехнулась. Вряд ли Эмма смогла бы сдвинуть с места такую махину. Но кто-то все-таки сломал дверной замок. Теперь Миллс гадала, была ли Эмма здесь одна или с кем-то. Маловероятно, конечно, да и девочка вряд ли стала бы скрывать такое от матери. Но все же логичнее предположить, что кто-то до или вместе с Эммой находился здесь, нежели думать, что семилетний ребенок вынес дверь.  
В тишине склепа до слуха Миллс донесся слабый, едва слышный стук из-под пола. Реджина нахмурилась. Мелькнула догадка, что, возможно, именно это и напугало Эмму.   
И явно было что-то еще, что заставило девочку искать убежища в таком месте. Или же кто-то специально привел ее сюда...

* * *

– Мы, наконец-то, можем идти домой? – с надеждой в голосе спросила Эмма Реджину, как только та переступила порог палаты.   
– Да, милая, можем, – улыбнулась Реджина. Глаза Эммы радостно засияли.  
Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как Эмму положили в больницу. Девочка быстро поправилась, и Вейл не видел смысла держать ребенка здесь еще какое-то время.  
Реджина пока не говорила о кладбище, оставив все вопросы на потом и давая дочери немного прийти в себя.   
Радостно подпрыгивая, Эмма едва ли не бежала впереди Миллс, время от времени останавливаясь и ожидая, когда мама нагонит ее.  
Обернувшись в очередной раз, девочка внезапно замерла, глядя куда-то за спину Реджины. Глаза ребенка расширились, а лицо побледнело.  
– Эмма? – Миллс обернулась, ища взглядом то, что так напугало девочку, но вокруг никого не было, кроме Арчи со своей собакой Понго на той стороне улицы.  
Заметив их, психотерапевт приветливо махнул Эмме, но девочка не отреагировала.  
– Эмма? – снова позвала Реджина и даже потрясла пребывавшую словно в трансе дочь. – Что случилось?  
– Ничего, – помотала головой Эмма. – Мне… показалось.  
– Показалось что? – допытывалась Реджина.   
– Мам, в Сторибруке же нет волков? – вдруг спросила Эмма.  
– Волков? – Реджина засмеялась. – Конечно, нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Не важно, – Эмма отвернулась. – Пошли домой.  
Схватив маму за руку, Эмма буквально потащила ее за собой к особняку. Миллс показалось, что девочка хотела как можно скорее уйти отсюда, однако в ответ на все вопросы Эмма упорно отмалчивалась.  
Наконец сдавшись, Реджина решила пока не торопить ребенка, полагая, что скоро девочка сама все расскажет.


	11. Chapter 11

Историю с волком и кладбищем, а также последовавшие за этими событиями последствия, Эмма постаралась забыть, словно это был просто страшный сон. Меньше всего ей хотелось сейчас переживать очередные кошмары. И беспокоить Реджину.  
В данный момент ее больше волновала книга сказок.   
Вечерами, когда Реджина уже укладывала Эмму, желала спокойной ночи и, выключив свет, уходила, девочка еще выжидала какое-то время. Потом осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, вставала с кровати и выглядывала в коридор, прислушиваясь и убеждаясь, что ее мама уже спит. Тогда Эмма доставала фонарик и книгу сказок, подаренную ей миссис Лукас. Девочка сама не знала почему, но она упорно не желала показывать Реджине своё новое приобретение. Словно что-то останавливало её, заставляя ее молчать и прятать старинный фолиант от матери. Эмма видела, что Реджина расстраивается из-за того, что она не хочет доверить ей, казалось бы, простую книгу. Порой девочке было стыдно за такое поведение, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать.   
Сами сказки мало интересовали Эмму, так как мама ни раз рассказывала их ей. А вот иллюстрации девочка тщательно рассматривала и поражалась сходству изображенных на картинках людей с реальными жителями Сторибрука.   
Пару раз Эмма возвращалась к рисунку склепа Злой Королевы со странным символом, изображенным над входом в усыпальницу. Девочке казалось, что где-то она уже такой видела. Но вот где и когда – вспомнить не могла. Эмма хмурилась и со вздохом продолжала листать книгу дальше.   
Раньше Эмма не обращала внимания на такие вещи, как отчего-то не растущие дети.   
– Никто не стареет, никто не умирает, – тихо бормотала Эмма каждый раз, разглядывая нарисованную Злую Королеву так похожую на ее маму. – Никто не растет…   
И в какой-то момент Эмме начало казаться, что она сходит с ума. Слишком много совпадений, которые не укладывались в детской голове. Слишком много вопросов, ответы на которые ей вряд ли кто-нибудь даст.   
Несколько раз Эмма порывалась зайти к доктору Хопперу. Однако недоверие к посторонним людям, тем более, врачам, все еще преобладало в девочке. К тому же, Эмма просто боялась быть высмеянной за свои, как она сама считала, глупые мысли и чересчур бурную фантазию, навеянную всего лишь какой-то книгой с детскими сказками, пусть и не совсем обычными. Еще больше пугало то, какими могут быть последствия после таких «наблюдений».  
В один из таких вечеров «изучения» книги Эмма добралась до самого конца. Перевернув очередную страницу, девочка замерла, глядя на рисунок женщины с младенцем на руках.   
– Этого не может быть, – прошептала Эмма, прикасаясь к изображению.   
Девочка даже ущипнула себя, чтобы убедиться, что ей не привиделось и на рисунке действительно изображено то самое вязаное одеяльце с вышитым на нем фиолетовыми нитями имя «Эмма».   
Книга выпала из рук. Память «услужливо» напомнила об уже забытых кошмарах, которые когда-то преследовали девочку. На глаза тут же навернулись слезы. Эмма смахнула их и, закрыв книгу, запихнула под подушку.   
Девочка села, подтянув к себе колени и обхватив их руками. Несмотря на то, что ей хотелось спать, Эмма просто-напросто боялась закрыть глаза и вновь увидеть тот сон, значения которого она не понимала и который всегда так пугал ее.  
Порыв сорваться и побежать к Реджине быстро утих. Эмма не хотела, чтобы мама видела ее в таком состоянии, и уж тем более девочка не намерена была рассказывать, что все это из-за книги. Помня историю с дракой в школе, она, скорее, переживала за миссис Лукас, чем за себя. Хоть доверие между Эммой и Реджиной более-менее восстановилось, но сомнения все еще иногда посещали девочку. Она понимала, что её мама способна на пойти на что угодно, чтобы защитить свою дочь.   
Потерев уставшие глаза, Эмма все же легла, закутавшись в одеяло. Вопреки собственным опасениям она все же уснула.

* * *

Страх сковал тело девочки, мешая дышать, не давая двигаться. Всего несколько метров до спасительного убежища, но нет возможности не то что бежать, а даже хотя бы ползти – ноги словно держали невидимые руки, пытаясь удержать её на месте.   
Позади раздалось глухое рычание, и детское сердечко сначала сжалось от страха, а потом забилось быстрее. В отчаянии девочка взглянула на свое спасение, до которого не могла добраться.   
Шею опалило горячее дыхание животного.   
Девочка сжалась в ожидании удара, и когда он последовал, Эмма резко распахнула глаза и села в своей постели. Липкий страх все еще не отпускал, хотя она и осознала, что это был всего лишь сон.  
Эмма прислушалась к тишине в соседней комнате. Кажется, Реджина ничего не услышала, иначе сразу прибежала бы к ней.   
Картинки из сна все еще мелькали перед взором девочки. Одна из них выбилась из обшей массы, врезавшись в память. Подскочив на кровати, Эмма достала из-под подушки книгу сказок, которую засунула туда перед тем, как заснуть. Быстро пролистав страницы, она, наконец, нашла искомую иллюстрацию склепа Злой Королевы. Взглянув на символ, изображенный на фронтоне усыпальницы, Эмма затаила дыхание. Этого не могло быть. Эмма не хотела верить своим глазам. Не желала думать, что ее мама и есть та самая Злая Королева из сказок в старинной книге.  
Девочка захлопнула старинный фолиант и опустила голову. Она не собиралась верить во все это… Слишком абсурдно было думать, что Реджина, такая заботливая и так любящая ее, – Злая Королева. Оживший персонаж сказки и сошедший со страниц книги, которую девочка держала в руках. Словно обжегшись, Эмма выронила увесистый том.  
Она не желала верить… по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не убедится, что все так и есть. И, как бы страшно ей не было возвращаться на кладбище, именно это Эмма и собиралась сделать днем после школы, только чтобы убедиться, что все это игра ее воспаленного воображения, подпитанного странной книгой, которую девочка уже начинала ненавидеть.

* * *

Нетерпение – плохой советчик. Эмма не выдержала, сбежав с двух последних уроков.  
Гнетущая тишина, вечная спутница кладбищ, пугала девочку. Но, перебарывая свой страх, Эмма упорно шла вперед, постоянно оглядываясь и вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Хотелось развернуться и бежать как можно дальше от этого зловещего места. Но желание убедиться, что ее мама самый обычный человек, а не персонаж сказок о Белоснежке, подталкивало девочку вперед. И даже мысль о волке, который, возможно, бродил где-то поблизости, потерялась где-то на задворках разума.  
Заприметив уже знакомую поляну со склепом, Эмма прибавила шагу, но тут же остановилась. После секундного замешательства девочка юркнула за ближайшее дерево. Не веря своим глазам, Эмма наблюдала, как из усыпальницы вышла Реджина и, не оборачиваясь, пошла прочь.   
Убедившись, что мама ушла и, возвращаться, кажется, не собиралась, Эмма подбежала к склепу и остановилась перед ступеньками. Стоило всего лишь поднять голову и посмотреть вверх. Но именно это почему-то оказалось сделать тяжелее всего. Эмма просто боялась того, что могла там увидеть. Когда она все же подняла голову, ей показалось, что земля ушла из-под ног, а привычный мир рухнул в мгновение ока, разбив все остатки наивной надежды, теплившейся в сердце.


	12. Chapter 12

Детское сердечко забилось быстро-быстро. Кулачки сжались от безмолвной злости, а в глазах застыли слезы. Только вот на что или кого именно злилась сейчас Эмма, она не могла понять. На Реджину, хранящую такую страшную правду? На миссис Лукас, так не вовремя решившую подарить девочке книгу сказок? Или же на саму себя, что не остановилась на мысли о сходстве жителей Сторибрука и Зачарованного Леса, а продолжила докапываться до истины со всем своим детским упорством?  
– Этого не может быть, – тихо шептала Эмма чуть охрипшим голосом. – Не может быть.  
Перед ее взором была словно ожившая иллюстрация книги. Та, где был изображен склеп Злой Королевы. Тот самый, где она хранила вырванные ею людские сердца.   
Одно из подтверждений своих, как казалось раньше, фантазий было перед глазами девочки, но сердце отказывалось верить увиденному. Эмма даже ущипнула себя пару раз. Только ничего никуда не исчезло. Все это не было очередным ее кошмаром, а самой настоящей реальностью.   
Немного успокоившись, и поняв, что герб, или что это там было изображено, на фронтоне усыпальницы хоть и очень похож на тот, что в книге, но он еще ничего не доказывает. Поправив сползшую с плеча лямку рюкзака, Эмма поднялась по каменным ступенькам. Ей необходимо было попасть внутрь. В прошлый раз произошло чудо, раз она сумела ворваться в запертый на замок склеп. Девочка понятия не имела, что будет делать сейчас, чтобы попасть туда. Можно было бы вернуться домой, но она не знала, где Реджина хранит ключи от склепа. Она даже никогда не видела, чтобы та держала в руках что-то кроме ключей от дома, машины или мэрии.   
На счастье, или же несчастье, дверь оказалась не заперта. Реджина еще не поменяла сломанный замок на новый. Эмма толкнула дверь. С негромким скрипом та отворилась, но застывшая на пороге девочка не решалась сделать даже шага и ступить внутрь, боясь обнаружить там сердца или что-нибудь еще. В памяти всплыло, как она, лежа на полу, слышала неясный стук, напоминающий ей что-то. Но тогда Эмме было некогда разбираться, что же это было.  
Вдохнув поглубже, девочка все же сделала несколько шагов вперед и очутилась в маленьком помещении, освещенным лишь солнечными лучами, проникающими сквозь небольшое зарешеченное оконце на противоположной стене и падающими прямо на массивный гроб посреди склепа.  
Сделав еще несколько осторожных шагов, Эмма остановилась, вглядываясь в латунную табличку с именем на ней: Генри Миллс.   
Эмма нахмурилась. Такая же фамилия, как и у Реджины. И у нее, Эммы – удочерив девочку, Реджина добавила к ее родной – Свон, – еще и свою.  
Но Реджина никогда не упоминала человека по имени Генри.   
Эмма огляделась внимательнее. Вдоль стен тянулись полки с различными предметами – от простых небольших ваз до вещей, о предназначении которых Эмме пока что не хотелось знать. Девочка прислушалась, но ничего подобного тому, что слышала здесь в первый раз, не было. Ни единого звука. Ни малейшего шороха.  
Пройдя вдоль одного из стеллажей, Эмма остановилась и задумчиво посмотрела на стоящий на одной из полочек кувшин. Глупо было предполагать, что если здесь и есть сердца, то хранятся они на видном месте, да еще и в посуде. Но тем не менее Эмма, привстав на цыпочки, протянула руки и взяла кувшин. Довольно увесистый – девочка едва не уронила его на пол. Зачем-то слегка встряхнув кувшин, Эмма прислушалась. Никакого стука. Попыталась открыть пробку, которой он был закупорен, но та не спешила поддаваться. Вздохнув, Эмма хотела поставить кувшин на место, но, не удержав, все-таки выронила. Звук разбившегося предмета гулким эхом отдался от стен, а из самого кувшина высыпалось нечто темно-серого цвета, похожее на пыль, облачко которой взметнулось вверх. Чихнув пару раз и протерев глаза, Эмма с ужасом посмотрела на то, что только что натворила. Закусив губу, она присела на корточки и начала собирать осколки, только вот как убрать высыпавшуюся из кувшина пыль она не представляла.  
Один из мелких, но острых осколков поцарапал ладонь. Ойкнув, Эмма отбросила его в сторону и посмотрела на свою руку. Из маленькой ранки проступила капелька крови. Уже поднимаясь на ноги и собираясь уходить отсюда, так и не уничтожив следы своего пребывания, Эмма заметила черную, дугообразную полосу на полу. Будто кто-то что-то тащил. Или двигал. Переведя взгляд на стоящий рядом гроб с лежащим в нем неизвестным ей Генри Миллсом, Эмма затаила дыхание.  
Возможно, это было именно то, что она искала. И разгадка была совсем рядом. Требовалось только как-то сдвинуть эту махину с места. Обойдя гроб с другой стороны, Эмма нерешительно положила ладони на крышку. Она не думала, что ее сил хватит, чтобы сместить такой тяжелый предмет с места, но попробовать все же стоило. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Эмма навалилась всем своим тельцем на гроб. К ее удивлению смешанному с испугом он довольно легко сдвинулся с места и «поехал» в сторону.  
Замерев, девочка смотрела округлившимися глазами на открывшуюся ей лестницу, ведущую вниз, в темноту. Эмма отступила на шаг, развернулась, и рванула было к выходу, но тут же остановилась. Она слишком близко подошла к разгадке мучающего ее вопроса, а теперь собиралась трусливо сбегать…  
Шаг. Еще шаг к лестнице. Еще один. И вот она уже стоит на первой ступеньке, собираясь ступить на путь, ведущий в неизвестность. Сглотнув, Эмма достала из кармана припасенный на всякий случай фонарик и, включив его, начала осторожно спускаться, боясь оступиться и кувырком полететь вниз. Не хватало еще шею здесь свернуть.  
Чем дальше она спускалась, тем сильнее липкий страх расползался по телу, пытаясь заставить девочку остановиться, развернуться, убежать как можно дальше и никогда больше не возвращаться в это место. Только упорства в Эмме оказалось все же больше.   
Наконец лестница закончилась и девочка, завернув за угол, попала в небольшой зал, заставленный разными коробками. На полках стояло множество разных предметов, но здесь не было ничего, напоминающего хранилище сердец. Выглядело всё так, будто сюда снесли все старые и ненужные вещи, чтобы не захламлять ими дом и гараж.  
Уже почти успокоившись, Эмма хотела было повернуть назад, как услышала тот самый непонятный стук, так напугавший ее в первый раз. Она повела фонариком из стороны в сторону. Луч света выхватил дверной проем без двери, утопающий в темноте. Потому-то Эмма его не сразу заметила.  
Бежать отсюда уже не имело смысла, страх немного отступил, уступая место неизведанному до этого чувству, словно что-то подстегивало девочку, придавая сил и заставляя идти вперед.  
Зайдя во вторую комнату, Эмма чуть не вскрикнула. Стена полукруглой комнаты вся, от пола до потолка была забита ящичками, из которых и доносился тот самый глухой стук, на этот раз раздающийся куда громче, чем до этого, а сквозь их крышки слабо просвечивалось что-то красное.   
Будто в трансе, Эмма прошла вперед и остановилась, глядя на множество ячеек с какими-то странными пометками на них, больше похожими на инициалы. Эмма протянула трясущуюся руку вперед и собиралась уже вытащить первую попавшуюся коробочку, когда та, словно подчиняясь жесту ее руки, выползла сама.   
То, что поначалу показалось Эмме маленьким ящиком, оказалось искусно сделанным сундучком. Зажав фонарик в зубах, Эмма сначала приподняла свою находку. Только удостоверившись, что сундучок легкий и не выпадет из рук, как кувшин,она взяла его в руки.   
Дрожащими руками Эмма, щелкнув замком, резко откинула крышку и зажмурилась. Увиденного за секунду ей хватило, чтобы понять – книга не лгала, все правда. И Реджина действительно является Злой Королевой.  
– Эмма? – раздавшийся от входа голос, полный удивления, гнева и боли заставил девочку подскочить на месте. Сундучок выскользнул из рук и упал на пол, перевернувшись. Небольшой, размеренно стучащий и нервно пульсирующий, ярко-красного цвета комок размером с кулак выкатился из него.  
Эмма с расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрела на стоящую в проходе Реджину. Вид у женщины был такой, будто на нее вылили ведро ледяной воды.  
– Эмма, – всхлипнула Миллс, делая шаг к отступающей от нее девочке. – Что ты наделала?


	13. Chapter 13

Меньше всего Миллс ожидала, что ей позвонит Мэри-Маргарет. Еще меньше думала, что женщина сообщит, что Эмма внезапно сбежала с уроков. Не поверив ни единому слову учительницы, Реджина поехала в школу, но девочки действительно там не было. Её не оказалось и на пляже, в ее «замке», как она называла хлипкое деревянное строение, в котором отсиживалась временами.  
Изъездив весь Сторибрук вдоль и поперек и нигде не найдя дочери, женщина запаниковала. Шериф Грэм предположил проверить кладбище и фамильный склеп Миллс, на всякий случай. Вдруг Эмму снова туда занесло.  
Не зная, что и думать и куда еще податься, Реджина отправилась на кладбище, оставив шерифа у себя дома на случай, если девочка вдруг вернется.  
Уже подходя к склепу, Милс почувствовала, как сердце заныло и сжалось от необъяснимой тревоги. Приоткрытая дверь ее не удивила, ибо Грэм должен был сделать это сегодня после работы. Однако как только она вошла внутрь, сердце ее ухнуло куда-то вниз, перед глазами поплыло. Опершись о стену, Миллс оглядела помещение. Осколки разбитого кувшина и сдвинутый в сторону гроб ее отца. В легких резко стало не хватать воздуха.  
Бросившись вниз, Миллс буквально скатилась по ступенькам. Эммы не было. Краем глаза заметив мелькнувший отсвет в соседней комнате, Реджина вбежала туда.  
Эмма. Она была там и держала в руках открытый сундучок с сердцем внутри. Девочка стояла с зажмуренными глазами. .  
– Эмма? – позвала она девочку. От испуга та выронила сундучок. Реджина едва ли не выдохнула от облегчения, когда сердце не разбилось.  
И в тот же момент целый шквал эмоций обрушился на Миллс: удивление – как Эмма вообще нашла все это, и почему вновь оказалась здесь; гнев – за каким чертом девочка вообще пошла сюда, если только это не было ее целью; боль – от того, что Эмма увидела то, о чем не должна была узнать ни одна живая душа в Сторибруке. Но Эмма как-то узнала. И как-то поняла, что и где искать. Или ее кто-то специально направил именно сюда?  
Девочка испуганно смотрела на Реджину, не в силах произнести хоть слово.  
– Эмма? – всхлипнув, позвала ее снова Реджина, делая шаг вперед. Девочка шагнула назад. – Что ты наделала?  
Эмма все так же молчала смотрела на Реджину.   
– Милая, – Реджина протянула руку к девочке. – Иди сюда.  
Но это лишь еще больше напугало Эмму.   
– Ты будешь ругаться, – наконец, заговорила она. – Ты откажешься от меня теперь…  
– Нет, – отрицательно замотала головой Реджина. – Нет, ни в коем случае. Просто подойди ко мне. Позволь объяснить…  
Эмма не билась в истерике. Не отталкивала Реджину. Не пыталась убежать. И в душе Миллс плескалась слабая надежда, что все еще можно исправить.   
– Что объяснить? – Эмма взглянула на Реджину полными слез глазами. – Что ты – Злая Королева? А здесь сердца тех, у кого ты их когда-то вырвала? Скажи, что все это не правда…  
Тон девочки не был обвиняющим. Он был каким-то… бесцветным, не выражающим никаких эмоций, и это испугало Реджину. Уж лучше бы Эмма кричала.  
– Откуда ты все это взяла? – только и смогла спросить Реджина. В голову закралась мысль: неужели Голд, точнее, Румпельштильцхен, все помнил и как-то надоумил Эмму на все это?  
– Книга сказок, – тихо ответила Эмма. – Там все написано.  
В памяти Реджины тут же всплыл тот день в кафе, когда вдова Лукас подарила Эмме большую книгу. Эмма тогда отчаянно не желала показывать ее Реджине.   
«Миссис Лукас? Но как?» – недоумевала женщина. Единственным вариантом, объясняющим все, было то, что Голд все-таки как-то приложил ко всему этому свою руку.  
– Эмма, – вновь обратилась Реджина к девочке. Надежда таяла с каждой секундой, с каждым огоньком недоверия, зажигающимся в глазах дочери.  
Миллс в бессилии опустила руки. По щекам потекли слезы, которые она уже не могла контролировать. Реджина знала, что рано или поздно это произойдет, что Эмма узнает всю правду. Но она не думала, что так скоро.  
Когда, казалось, жизнь начала только налаживаться с появлением девочки, когда Миллс поняла, что любит ее как собственную дочь, невзирая даже на то, что ее настоящей матерью являлась ненавистная Белоснежка, мирок, который женщина создавала в течение последних нескольких лет, начал стремительно разрушаться.   
– Мама? – голос Эммы вывел Реджину из прострации. – Это все… правда?  
– Да, – хрипло ответила Реджина, зная, что лгать не имеет смысла, потому что Эмма сразу это поймет, – Мне жаль… Мне очень, очень жаль Эмма. Но все, что ты сказала, все, что ты здесь видишь, является правдой.  
– Я не верю, – Эмма огляделась вокруг, словно надеясь, что все испарится, а она сейчас проснется и поймет, что все это было плодом ее бурного воображения. – Ты не похожа на Злую Королеву. Только иногда…  
– Придется поверить, милая, – Реджина подошла к девочке и провела тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке. – Потому что это так и есть. Я – Злая Королева.  
Эмма внимательно смотрела на Реджину, будто искала подвох, будто ждала, что мать сейчас рассмеется и скажет, что все это была чья-то очень злая шутка. Но Миллс в ответ только смотрела на девочку, полными боли глазами.  
– Может быть, – начала Эмма, беря руку Реджины в свою ладошку и сжимая ее. – Может быть, когда-то ты и была Злой Королевой… Но сейчас ты не похожа на нее. Потому что ты любишь меня. А Злые Королевы не умеют любить.   
– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнула Миллс, притягивая Эмму к себе и крепко обнимая. – Люблю, – шепнула она, склоняясь и оставляя легкий поцелуй на макушке девочки.  
– Ты… расскажешь мне все? – поинтересовалась Эмма, утыкаясь лицом в живот Реджины.  
– Обязательно, – кивнула Миллс, слабо улыбаясь и ведя дочь к выходу.  
Она еще не до конца верила в то, что все закончилась. Она собиралась рассказать ребенку о себе, своей судьбе. И не думала, что это закончится чем-то хорошим. Эмма ведь могла и не принять столь жестокой правды. Но Реджина твердо решила про себя, что ничего не будет утаивать от дочери.

* * *

Реджина сидела на постели девочки. В каждом ее движении отчетливо чувствовалось напряжение. Она внимательно наблюдала за сменой эмоций на детском личике.  
– Значит, мисс Бланшард – Белоснежка? – нахмурившись, уточнила Эмма. – Моя настоящая мама? А я – Спаситель?  
Реджина кивнула, отводя взгляд. Она ждала, что Эмма в любую минуту соскочит и побежит к женщине, которая даже не помнит ее. Но Эмма все еще была рядом с Реджиной, держала ее за руку и отпускать, видимо, не собиралась.  
– Она бросила меня, – почти зло проговорила Эмма.  
– Она хотела спасти тебя от моего проклятья, – Реджина сама не знала, почему вдруг стала в какой-то степени «защищать» Белоснежку. – Хотела лучшей для тебя жизни.  
– Она бросила меня, – сглатывая слезы, произнесла Эмма. – Лучше бы я тоже попала под проклятье, но я была бы с ней.  
– Иногда мы думаем, что поступаем правильно. Не видим других вариантов. А иногда их просто и нет.  
– Ты – моя мама, – Эмма подскочила на кровати и обвила шею Миллс руками. – и другая мне не нужна.  
Облегчение, радость, счастье переполняли сейчас Реджину. Прижимая к себе Эмму, Миллс поняла, что никогда не смогла бы отпустить ее.  
Неожиданная идея, пришедшая в голову, казалось, должна была стать выходом из сложившейся ситуации.  
– Эмма, – Реджина отстранила от себя девочку и нерешительно продолжила: – Я могу, если ты, конечно, захочешь, сделать так, что ты все забудешь. Все, что произошло сегодня…  
– Я не хочу забывать! – воскликнула Эмма, прикрывая ладошкой рот Реджины. – Если я забуду, то как я тебя спасу?   
Реджина засмеялась.   
– Ты не меня должна будешь спасти, – взгляд Реджины вмиг погрустнел. – А всех от меня.  
Эмма склонила голову, стараясь подавить рвущиеся наружу слезы.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – она подняла голову, и Миллс поразилась решительному огню, полыхающему во взгляде ребенка. – Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Времени у меня еще много.  
Реджина не стала разубеждать столь серьезно настроенную Эмму. Самое главное сейчас было то, что Эмма поняла и приняла ее невзирая ни на что.   
А с проблемами они как-нибудь разберутся по мере их появления.


	14. Chapter 14

20 лет спустя  
Маленький городок Сторибрук был окутан тишиной, лишь изредка проезжали машины. Только в доме мэра целый день стояла суматоха. Реджина Миллс провела все утро в приготовлениях на кухне, время от времени бросая нервные взгляды на настенные часы, неумолимо отсчитывающие минуты, казалось, с какой-то немыслимой скоростью. Скоро должна была приехать Эмма, и Миллс хотелось закончить все до этого момента.   
С того самого времени, как Эмма несколько лет назад уехала в Бостон и там поступила в колледж, они редко виделись, чаще получалось общаться только по телефону. Затем Эмма устроилась на работу и, к огорчению Миллс, стала еще реже приезжать в Сторибрук. Реджина не винила ее, ведь инициатором отъезда была она сама. Женщина видела, что Эмме с каждым годом все труднее находиться в проклятом городе, где изо дня в день события шли по замкнутому кругу, и лишь семья Миллс могла в полной мере наслаждаться жизнью. И, как бы больно не было, но ей пришлось отпустить Эмму, освободив от оков Сторибрука.   
Хлопнувшая снаружи дверца автомобиля отвлекла женщину от воспоминаний. Сняв фартук и поправив прическу, Миллс направилась к двери и распахнула ее прежде, чем дочь успела нажать на звонок.  
– Привет, – смущенно улыбнулась Эмма, буквально падая в объятия Реджины.  
– Здравствуйте, мадам мэр, – из-за спины Эммы выглянул десятилетний Генри, широко улыбаясь и немного недоуменно глядя на столь бурную реакцию своей мамы на встречу с ее, как объяснила ему когда-то Эмма, очень хорошей подругой.  
В глазах Миллс на мгновение промелькнула грусть. Ее внук, который даже не подозревает, кем приходится ей на самом деле. Объяснить ребенку, что Реджина - приемная матерь Эммы, не представлялось возможным, ибо внешне они были ровесницами. Возможно, когда-нибудь мальчик и узнает правду, но в данный момент для всех них лучше придерживаться легенды о «подруге», хотя это и немного ранило Реджину и не давало в полной мере насладиться общением с дочерью. Приходилось держать себя рамках. Эмме тоже было немного неловко в этой ситуации. Смотреть на женщину, которая воспитала ее, была ее поддержкой на протяжении многих лет, и не видеть никаких внешних изменений, потому что время для той остановилось двадцать восемь лет назад. Именно по этой причине Эмма так редко приезжала в Сторибрук. Сердцем она все понимала еще с детства, когда правда случайно открылась ей, и любила Реджину, но разум отказывался принимать все это. Эмма никогда не говорила женщине о своих противоречивых чувствах, но подозревала, что она догадывается. И была благодарна, что Реджине не давила на нее, а давала ту свободу, в которой так нуждалась Эмма.  
Сейчас же девушка приехала с одной целью – остаться. Пора было отпустить свои предрассудки. Когда-то давно она пообещала Реджине, что они справятся со всем вместе, а в итоге слишком долго бегала от всего этого.  
Генри, которому надоело наблюдать этот молчаливый разговор между женщинами, прошмыгнул мимо них и направился наверх, где Реджина отвела ему комнату для таких редких за последние годы приездов.  
Очнувшись от своих мыслей, Реджина, наконец, отпустила Эмму и повела ее в дом.   
Казалось, что каждая не знает, с чего именно начать разговор. Стоило помнить и о Генри, который любой момент мог вернуться, и нужно было быть осторожней в выборе тем.  
– Почему сейчас, Эмма? – внезапно спросила Реджина и, глядя на недоуменное лицо дочери, добавила: – Почему ты приехала именно сейчас?   
Эмма улыбнулась и, взяв руки матери в свои, посмотрела ей в глаза.   
– Когда-то я кое-что пообещала тебе. Пора выполнить свою клятву. Я собираюсь остаться в Сторибруке, мама.  
Реджина открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успела и слова произнести. Бой часов на башне на здании библиотеки раздался неожиданно и слишком громко. Реджина побледнела, ноги подкосились. Эмма успела подхватить ее и заключила в объятия, не давая упасть.  
– Все будет хорошо, – шептала Эмма в волосы матери.  
– Пророчество, – только и выдавила из себя Реджина.  
– Его можно по-разному истолковать, – пожала плечами Эмма. – И я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Спаситель я, или кто?  
Именно это и хотела услышать Реджина, которая уже успела потерять надежду на счастливый конец. Ведь у злодеев его никогда не бывает. Когда-то давно Эмма, будучи еще ребенком, сумела пробить стену в сердце Злой Королевы, подарив маленькую, но все же надежду. Сейчас она снова ломала эти стены, возвращая веру в лучшее будущее.


End file.
